


After the Divorce (Krisho)

by gwenGOT777



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Forced Marriage, M/M, MafiaAU, Mpreg, idontknowhowtotag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenGOT777/pseuds/gwenGOT777
Summary: Two years after the messy divorce they had Suho has no choice but to call his EX HUSBAND for parenting help as he single handedly raise 5 of their kids due to stubborness while the other 5 is with their appa."Kris you have to come home,""I cant I'm still in China, why? What's up babe?""The kids just said the S word""Oh shit!"





	1. How I met your Appa

**Author's Note:**

> I just cant get this story off my head^^
> 
> So I'll just write it here instead.
> 
> Krisho <3

"Umma, how did you and appa met each other?" Kyungsoo curiously ask while Suho freezes on the spot.

"Hm? Ah, why the sudden curiosity about our lovelife baby?" He nervously ask while slowly continuing to beat the eggs in a bowl as he prepares their dinner.

"Nothing, I'm just curious." Kyungsoo quietly said as he cuts some bellpepper, he's the only one who volunteers to help Suho in the Kitchen as his other siblings are busy playing with their playstation set in the living room.

Suho sadly smile as he secretly understood his son, Kyungsoo misses his dad and other brothers who are currently in China. It pains Suho's heart that his children have to suffer because of his selfishness.

"Well, I was in my first year of college at that time, my bestfriend Heechul drags me at a club one day insisting that I should pop my cherry *chuckles* or as they say loose my virginity. For him I am an old maid" Suho fondly smiled as the memories came back.

________________________*__________________________

"There, aw hot damn! You look smokin hot Myeonie, see?! I told you, you'll look good in tight leather jeans and shirts, ah! Look at that ass!" Heechul shouted as he makes Junmyeon turn around 3times then finaly slows down and slaps his ass.

"Ouch! Heechul-ah! Get a grip of yourself, you're on hyper mode again!" Junmyeon complains as his bestfriend laughs evilly.

"You gonna get laid tonight hon, seriously If I'm not inlove with my bubble butt Sungminnie I'll do you right now" Heechul seriously said.

"Eww hyung! Stop it!" Junmyeon mentally cringesat the thought while Heechul claps his hands, very pleased with his work.

"No, seriously Myeonie, have fun. Loosen up, who knows what will happen tomorrow, seize the day and have sex!" Heechul said as the smaller man slaps his shoulder.

________________________*__________________________

"That night I met your appa." He said to Kyungsoo as they continue to prepare and cook dinner.

"Ah, appa also went to the club that you go to" he said while looking at his umma.

"Nah, he owns the place," Suho chuckles nervously while fiddling with the bowl.

"What? Appa owns the club?" Kyungsoo is surprise with the information while his umma takes a deep breath to calm his nerve.

"Yup, apparently he owns a lot of properties even when we're too young to have one." He explains to his very confused child.

_______________________*___________________________

Junmyeon went to the First Snow Club with Heechul and some of their college friends and he instantly liked the place, or he just got drunk fast and now totally enjoying his time.

"I told you to have sex not get drunk you ass. You're ruining my work of art!" Heechul shouted as he's drunk as well. Luckily for Junmyeon, Heechul's boyfriend Sungmin is there to calm the evil diva. 

"Shut up Heechul, leave the kid alone.." Sungmin kindly winks at him while hugging his furious boyfriend who gets distracted when his bunny grabs his hands and puts it around the other's waist. Heechul immediately gropes the smaller man's butt.

"Yah, lets leave this kid alone Minnie ah" Heechul immediately kiss his boyfriend not noticing that Sungmin is silently waving his hands silently indicating that Junmyeon can now escape his boyfriend's wrath. 

Junmyeon left the place immediately, and went straight up to the dance floor. He's not a professional dancer but boy he can dance, gently swaying to the music his body slowly moving to the sexy rythm, after minutes of sexy dancing he's now surrounded by males, horny drunk males at that who gropes him in every chance they get which in his drunken state surely irritates him.

"Stop it yah perverts!" He shouted at the surrounding guys but no they did not seem to hear him or they just prompted to ignore him.

Junmyeon got really pissed that he decided to just get off the dance floor when suddenly large hands grabs his waist and pulled him, his back hitting a strong chest while something clearly pokes his backside down there.

"Trouble with the jerks babe?" Low husky voice asked while they grind with each other.

"Yeah, they keep on touching me.." He whines while the taller male behind him chuckles.

"But you're not complaining now that I'm touching you right?"

Junmyeon turns around and look up to the man, jaw dropping as he takes in the handsome features, 

"Hi I'm Kris your boyfriend." The man introduce himself confidently to Junmyeon who titled his head in confusion? 

"Eh? Boyfriend? I just met you now Mr. Kris." He questioned the taller man who chuckles at his cuteness.

"You're mine little bunny. Better remember that." Kris grabs Junmyeon and kiss the shit out of him, the crowd cheered with the public kiss and chanted "more more more".

Kris smirked and puts his arms around Junmyeon as he walks away with him, the smaller man hiding his blushing face as he lets Kris takes him away from the club and onto the night.

________________________*_____________________________

" Oh, thats hot Umma..then what happen?" Kyungsoo ask as he munches on the meat with Baekhyun sitting beside him.

Junmyeon got surprised that his other child Baekhyun, is now sitting beside his twin brother and also listening to his story.

"Ah..well. We made love that night and make your oldest brother Xiumin." He explains to the kids while Baekhyun raises his hands as if he's on the classroom.

"Umma, how did you and Appa make Xiumin hyung?" Baekhyun innocently ask his mother who's face turns red.

"Ah..you should just call and ask your Appa he's the expert on that one." He embarrasedly said while cursing his husband.

"But Umma, Appa just said that It got something to do with the birds and the bees, and the flowers and the trees. We dont understand." Kyungsoo complains while Suho facepalm. This conversation is giving him a headache.

"That means sex right Umma?" Chanyeol ask while his other brothers trail after him as they make their way into the kitchen.

"What? Chanyeol where did you learn stuff like these young man?" Suho sternly ask while Kai sat beside Baekhyun.

"My classmate Krystal ask me to have sex with her last week, so it means she wants us to make another Xiumin?" He innocently ask while Baekhyun squealed.

"Yes make one..I miss Xiumin hyung." Baekhyun cheerfuly said while Suho closes his eyes. He shepered his kids onto the dining room and make them go to bed early. As he spent his alone time in his room, he pick up his phone and dials his ex husband's number.

He nervously waited for the other man to pick up, he havent called the man for two years, and only letting his kids to have a proper conversation with the man.

"Hey babe.." Kris finally answers the call, as he hears the tired voice he allows himself to pity his ex partner.

"Kris you need to come home" he seriously said.

"I cant, I'm still here in China. Why babe?"

"The kids just said the S word, finally comprehending that the birds and the bees you're talking about is sex! Now they want to make another Xiumin!" He said irritated at his ex husband.

"What I'm getting lost here? What about Xiumin?" Kris ask totally confused with Junmyeon's babble.

"Well I kinda said that when we first make love we make Xiumin, now they think that If they have sex they could make another Xiumin! And Baekhyun wants some so Kai is thinking about having sex with some girl so he can make another Xiumin!" Suho shrieked into the phone while Kris said...

"Oh shit..." 

 

TBC


	2. Two : The Real Deal

 

Suho swirled the glass of wine while looking out of the window. Thoughts are rapidly wrecking havoc inside his head as he let a sad smile paints his lips. Oh how he wished everything is as peaceful as he imagine. How lovely would it be if every thing between him and Kris is normal..but no. Kris is anything but normal.

He closes his eyes as he remembers the day they met..

______

He let the man gently lay his small lithe body on the bed. The taller man's bodyguard and driver got them safely on what he assumes the other man's house,,if you can call this huge place a house. More like a castle really.

"Damn, you look good sprawled on your back, on my bed waiting to be fucked,," Kris dangerously whispered as he hovers above the flushed man staring intently at Suho. 

"Ah,, wait,," Suho sucked in his breath as Kris dipped his head towards him and kissed him passionately earning a surprised moan from Suho who got surprised at his own reactions to Kris.

He's surprisingly gentle as he nips at Suho's pouty pink lips earning a gasp which let's him slips his tounge inside the smaller man's mouth. Twirling his tounge around the wet cavern sucking on his sweet saliva. 

Suho's mind is in chaos. He has never experience anything like this before having no lovers since birth and he's certainly enjoying the attention that the gentle giant is giving him.

Kris's hands slowly trails downward grabbing the hem of Suho's shirt and lift it up and off of the smaller man, Kris cursed silently as he sees that milky white unblemished skin with those perky little pink nipples, he growled and sucked on those pretty nipples as Suho shrieks in surprise. He never imagined that his chest will be given this much attention from someone, he flushes as he looks down at the man who's now sucking on his tits like it's the best thing on earth.

The scene is so hot as he hesitantly stroked Kris's hair tugging on the strands as the taller man nips at his nipples.

Kris eventually trailed his kisses downwards making Suho's breath hitch at the back of his throat as Kris grabs the back of his knees and looks at his twitching hole. 

"Ah! Mr. Kris,,no not,,ah gosh.." Face burning with shame as he knows that the other man is staring at his entrance.

"Every thing about you is a healthy shade of pink babe,,your lips and tounge, your nipples and now this,,look at that perfect looking pussy,,ah looks delicious,, I wonder if it taste delicious as well..." Kris smirked mischievously at the awkward looking male as he slowly dips his head and go down for a messy lick down Suho's pinkish hole earning a surprised shout from the smaller man whose body jerks away violently but stay in place anyways due to Kris's firm hold on him.

"Easy babe..let me make you feel good,," Kris said as he continues to kiss , bites, and tounge fuck Suho's dripping hole making the smaller man submit and grabs Kris's head while pulling his head desperately towards him.

"Ah,,feels good,,Kris.." 

"I'll make you feel even better babe,,just relax ok? Trust me.." Kris slowly thrust a finger inside Suho's wet heat, he hissed with pleasure as he felt that tight heat enveloping his long fingers inside. 

"How's that babe,, feeling ok ?" Kris whispered as he slowly thrust his finger in and out.

"Yeah, feels weird but feels good as well.." Suho replied shyly.

"I knew you're made for this,,made to be fucked by me!!" Kris said as he slowly put two fingers in, stretching that tight hole, adding another finger and prepared the smaller man.

Suho is in terrible mess as he tremble beneath an the onslaught of pleasure, 

"Please,.,please,,," he whimpered not even knowing what he's asking as Kris's fingers abused that special bundle inside him making him feel that intense pleasure.

"Ah,,you don't even have to beg babe..I just need to prepare you really well coz my dick is big. Gotta prepare that tight pussy for this monster." Kris said oozing with confidence and with good reason.

Kris stood up and quickly released his length out of his boxer. Suho whimpered as he took a peek and immediately noticed the huge difference between his and Kris's cock. 

"Nervous babe? Don't worry I'll be gentle princess." Kris said with a dangerous glint on his eyes.

He immediately grab the small bottle of lube on his bedside drawers and put a liberal amount of it on his swollen dick. Kris leans down to kiss the smaller man while slowly inching his dick inside Suho's tight heat.

Suho whimpered as his body jerks out of defense as he felt the intrusion. Kris whispered sweet nothings on his ears while alternately kissing his throat as he slowly pushes his way in.

Suho closes his eyes as he felt full when Kris finally thrust his dick all the way in, making both of them moan at the sensation, the smaller man feels a little discomfort but feels pleasure as well. When Kris kiss him on his forehead while looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, Suho nooded which makes the taller man smirked and slowly move, thrusting in and out of that tight heat.

"Ah, fuck it babe. Your pussy is killing me" Kris groaned while still fucking the smaller man, gaining speed with every few thrusting.

"Fuck you ajhussi!!! I don't have a pussy!" Suho irritatingly shouted as he is being plummeted by the taller mans dick. Moaning his lungs out as Kris's length massages that special spot inside him.

"Don't care, feels like a pussy to me babe much better and tighter. Ahhh,," Kris looses all control and grabs Suho by the waist as he thrust in and out of him quickly.

Suho can't take the pleasure anymore and spurted cum all over his chest, his walls clenches around Kris's dick making the taller man groan loudly as he cums inside Suho. He immediately falls on his side taking the smaller man with him kissing him on the lips one last time.

"Ah, babe. Best fuck ever." Kris smirked when Suho slapped his chest while burying his face on his neck.

_______

Kris was nowhere to be found when Suho wakes up making him dissapointed but relieved at the same time. He can't face the man right now, he has given his virginity to an unknown, tall, handsome and hot guy. 

Suho immediately went to the bathroom for a quick shower, limping as we walks slowly. Laughing at himself as he looks in the mirror and saw his debauched appearance. Neck full of hickies *damn that territorial man, nipples flushed and swelling *the fuck he is thinking that these nipples are girly, lips swollen *well he is a good kisser.

He slowly turns around and looks at his butt seeing handprints on those milky white globes makes his face flushed. 

He took a quick shower and when he deemed himself clean enough he went outside Kris's room and was surprised to see a tall man just beside the door as if guarding it, or him.

"Ah, mister? Where is Kris? I really need to go home now." He quietly said to the scary looking man who looks like a bouncer from one of those clubs they usually hang up to.

"Mr. Kris has business to attend to. I will drive you off your address if you like to go now sir." The big muscled guy said as Suho nooded in agreement.

"Thanks mister but please drop the honorifics, just call me Suho." He smiled brightly at the dumbfounded guy who immediately shakes his head. 

"No I can't sir, every brother should be respectful to the boss's wife." The big guy explained while he ushered Suho to walk down the hallway and out of the mansion.

"Eh? What wife?" Suho confusedly asked.

"Were here, kindly go inside the car now sir so we can drop you off." The big guy gently push Suho inside. As he makes himself comfortable at the backseat....

"What did that guy mean, what wife?"  
_____________

"Where is my money?"  
Kris asked the bloodied man in front of him.

"I don't know where Lee drop the bag Mr. Wu. I said it before!" The man weakly said as another kick on his tummy were given making him puke another batch of blood.

"I know where you send your daughter James, I will kidnapped her, make her a prostitute and eventually kill her. Would you like that?" Kris said as he stared at the beaten man.

"No, no don't..spare my child please,.I..I will tell you all I know.." The man said with fear on his voice as he worries for the fate of his daughter.

"Mark, get the information on this little piece of shit and get my money back. I'll be going. This whole fiasco takes me away from my wife's side, you son of a bitches." He growls as he left the room.

"Eh? Boss is married? Thought that devil was single." Jackson said as he and Mark carries the beaten man to the doc to get treated. He can't die yet as they still have to retrieve their boss's cash.  
_________

When Suho went inside his apartment he is surprised to see Heechul on his living room munching on some cupcakes as he watches TV. 

"Hey,," he nervously greeted his friend who didn't look at him.

"Hey yourself Myeonie, so how was the sex?" He lewdly ask making Suho blushed.

"Shut up, I'm just going to change." He mumbled as he walks towards his room.

"You better, I can smell sex on you even if I'm not beside you. Damn this causes for a celebration that's why Minnie and I are here you know. We're going to celebrate that cherry popping moment of your life!!" Heechul excitedly said as he chuckled evilly, watching his best friend run towards his room and click the lock on his door.

"I ask Minnie to bake a cake shaped like a dick Myeonie, and I'm gonna take a picture when you blow it!" Heechul shouted at the other side of the door while Suho facepalm. 

"Shut the fuck up Chullie!! Gosh, why am I friends with you again?" 

Suho changed into something new, his phone vibrates and he looks immediately at the text notification.

Hubby : Get your things out of your apartment and get back home asap. Send me a text when you're finished so our driver can pick you up.

"Huh? Who the fuck is this?" 

TBC


	3. Talk

Suho immediately took a shower after he got home, quickly put on a tee and some shorts. He finally walks out of his room to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hey Junmyeon" Sungmin greeted him while munching on some cookies.

"Hey yourself, so you sleep over huh?" Suho teases the man who just shrugged and smiled back.

"Well, Heechul dragged me here and I cant say no, that man is physically strong so,.."

"Psh,, Heechul? Physically strong? You gotta be kidding me,," Junmyeon chuckles while waiting for his toast.

"Well as he carries me around while continously fucking the shit out of me, we can all say that he is strong." Sungmin naughtily said as he continously munches on while Junmyeon chokes on his milk. Sungmin laughs at the poor guy.

"Shit minnie, too much information. Gaah, stop hanging around that Heechul dude. He's a bad influence." Junmyeon said as his coughing fit recedes.

Heechul pokes his head on the door.

"Hey Myeon, that phone of yours keeps on ringing nonstop. Answer that fucking caller or I will. Hey babe is the dick cooked?" Heechul glared at Junmyeon but looks at his boyfriend tenderly.

"Oh guys please, stop it with the gross cake idea. I'll answer that phone now. Dont have sex on the dining table!" he shouted as he walks out and headed back to his room.

"Unknown number?....Hello?" 

"Hey babe, finished packing up?" the caller have that low baritone voice, kinda husky and Junmyeon likes hearing it.

"Uhm, who is this? I dont have a boyfriend so you may have called a wrong number?" Junmyeon carefuly said.

"What the hell are you talking about Suho? This is Kris, I texted you a while ago right? I said pack all of your stuff so you can go back home, here. Do I have to pick you up there babe?" Kris said annoyed at how slow Junmyeon is picking things up in that pretty little brain of his.

"Kris?..Oh my God,,Kris.." Junmyeon said, surprised that the man, whom he had a one night stand with is the one who texted him that confusing message and now calling him to say that he needs to pack up and move in with him. Regaining the ability of thinking, while he panicks mentally...

"Ahm, yeah Kris well I'm kinda confused now coz,,,we had,, we had.." He stuttered while hearing Kris sigh on the other line.

"We made love last night, and I fucking like it you know. Best sex ever that's why I'm keeping you." Kris confidently said while Suho is rendered speechless holding his phone to his ears.

"But, its only a one night stand Kris and I'm not planning on anything..." He quickly said while Kris immediately cuts him of.

"Well I want you and you wont have any say in this babe. Stop making this difficult, I'm coming over to pick you up in 15 minutes, no more no less. Pack all the stuff you need, I'm not a very patient person babe, I want you back in the house and back on my bed asap. See yah."

The call end with the smaller man still shocked holding his cellphone to his chest.

"Oh my God,,what the hell did I get myself in to?"

\-------------

Junmyeon bagan to panic and grab all his necessities. He picked up his backpack grabbed some undies, pants and tshirts as well as his folder containing his personal papers and passport. He went out of his room and straight up to the kitchen slash dining room where his bestfriend is with his boyfriend.

"Guys, some crazy dude is gonna come here and ask where I am, please do me a favor and say that I'm not here anymore. I fled the country and you have no idea where I went. That's all, bye." He said and turns to walk away when Heechul run towards him and grabs him by the arms.

"Hey hey, what's the matter Myeon? Calm the fuck down and start talking. Ok?" Heechul frowns at his friends unussual actions.

"Yeah, you look so pale. I mean you look naturaly pale due to your white skin but oh..look at that lips. What the heck Junmyeon are you having some panic attack?" Sungmin immediately went up to the man and push him towards the chair as he tries to calm him down.

"I dont know why I'm in this freaking mess guys. Some crazy guy wants me, you know..that guy who I've slept with last night. Turns out he's crazy! He like sent me home with some body guards and driver and texted me some crazy shit like pack my bags and went back home..to him!!! I mean it's just a one night thing right? I just did that for the sex and now he's calling me saying that he'll come here and drags me back to his home." Junmyeon said quickly and Heechul and Sungmin looks at him while he catches his breath.

"Well, you just got to say no, you know. No need to panic like your ass is on fire." Heechul said while Sungmin grabs Junmyeon's hands.

"Calm down and think about your situation in a positive way. This guy, is he mean? Scary? Obnoxoius?" Sungmin asked as he stood up to grab some cold water on the fridge.

"Huh? Kris? ahh, no. He's fine, a little bit too confident but with good reason." Junmyeon blushed as he answered. He thanked the small guy as he drank the cold water. It helps lessen the jitters on his stomach.

"A little bit like Chullie? So it's safe to say that he's harmless" Sungmin cheerfully said as Heechul smirked.

"But I have a bad feeling about this. I still dont know him, like really know him.." He is clearly worried at how fast things are going with the hot tall dude who just popped his cherry.

"So, I'ts time for you to man up and take this chance to get to know him and finally have a relationship. You've been a monk all your life it's time to have some fun bitch" Heechul said while looking at Sungmin.

"Plus it's kinda like the same of what I did to have this one." Heechul said as Junmyeon raised his eyebrows at the bessoted best friend of his.

"Yah, well you two are made for each other so no harm in that." Junmyeon said sarcastically as the doorbell of their apartment rang.

"OhMyGoooodddd." Junmyeon started to panic as well. He stands up and looks everywhere for an exit sign which lead him to safety when Heechul grabs him by the arms and yanks him towards the door. He opens it and got surprised to see a very handsome looking male, too tall, musculine and oozing with strength, this one clearly is an alpha male. Gray hair, bushy eyebrows, straight nose and 100% sex appeal on board.

"Hi, I'm Heechul and if I'm not inlove with Sungmin I'd do you. I dont bottom but I'll be with you." He smiled at Kris who takes his offered hand.

"Ok, I'm Kris and I'm here to pick up this bunny." he pointed at the blushing Junmyeon who is hiding behind Heechul. Embarrased at his friend and at Kris who is looking at him like he's a delicacy, waiting to be eaten.

"Hey, so you are Junmyeon's boyfriend. Why dont you come in first before,,anything else." Sungmin awkwardly said as he grabbed his boyfriend who is blocking the door way and smiling evily at Kris.

"He's not my boyfriend.." Junmyeon said as Kris went past him and make himself comfortable at their couch. He also sat on the sofa near Kris who looks at him intently. He nooded to Heechul who sat himself opposite him while Sungmin sat beside him.

"I dont wanna be rude or anything but I have a very busy schedule and I'm only here to pick Suho and go back to our house." He said confidently while Junmyeon sat there nervously fiddling with the hem of his tshirt. This scene makes him think of a scenario wherein the boyfriend went to the girlfriends house and ask for the parents permission to marry the girl but with a twist since this freaking tall Chinese man is not asking permission to have him, he's basically here to state the fact that Junmyeon will be with him regardless of the opinion of his friends.

"Well you cant just pick him up like a sack and went your merry way off to somewhere young man. You cant force the guy to come with you if he doesn't want to get it?" Heechul seriously said while looking at Kris as if sizing him up.

Sungmin put a comforting hand on his boyfriends shoulder.

"We just dont want our friend to be in a situation that he's not comfortable with. Now we know that the two of you went out last night and.."

"Make love, best fucking sex ever.." Kris said while Junmyeon sat there, face as red as a tomato. 

"Will you please stop saying that??" He said to the Chinese man who extended his hands and massages the back of his neck which effectively calms the shit out of him.

"Ok,, keep the skinship to the bare minimum or else, I mean it. Dont make me horny enough to fuck my Sungmin infront of you two.." Heechul said dangerously while Sungmin just rolled his eyes, already used to his crazy boyfriends personality.

"Ok, where am I,,oh,,well we all know that you two mde love last night and I am sure that's it's the best time of your lives" Sungmin smiled at the two while Heechul as usual tries to put his opinion in every chance he has.

"Yeah best time of Myeonie's fucking life finally able to fuck a fucking dick who is being a dick right now." Heechul casually said while Kris looks back at him with his bitch face on.

"Anyways, Mr. Kris isn't it a little bit too fast for the two of you to move in together I mean Junmyeon actually thought that what happened between the two of you is just a one night stand, wait wait..a very mindblowing, super nice and memorable one night stand but still a ONE NIGHT STAND?" Sungmin asked Kris who turns to look at him.

"Well, I want him that's why I'm taking him with me. Plus aren't you two being nosy? I mean Suho is an adult who can make some decisions for himself. Are you his parents?" He sarcastically ask.

"Yeah. We had him when we're four coz we really fuck like rabbits. Listen we are his friends and we respect his decision. Why the hell do you think we sat you down and talk to you? The man has been panicking since the creation of earth and you decided to come here and turns that panic into pure craziness. Well fuck you. If he said he will not come with you he stays here. Plus the dick cake is about to bake so wtf!!" Heechul said while Junmyeon stood up.

"This is crazy! Uhm, Kris can i talk to you privately?" Suho grabbed the tall man's hand who lets himself be led by the smaller man into his bedroom.

"Ok, that Dude is hardheaded. I'm fairly sure he's the type of man who always got what he wants." Sungmin said to his boyfriend who wrapped and arm around his shoulder.

"He looks familiar come to think of it. I just cant seem to know where I saw him" Heechul whispered while Sungmin looks at him with worried eyes.

"Is it bad? I have a negative feeling about this. Do you think he's like..."

"Like me? Not sure but I think so.." They both look at the closed door of their friend.

\------------

Junmyeon heave a sigh and turns to look at the tall man who now occupies the space of his bedroom.

"Ok, so I'm here to tell you that I'm not.." he gasp in surprise when Kris grabs him by the waist and leans down to kiss him deeply, with full of passion and longing and something else that he's not yet ready to recognize.

A few minutes after Kris continous to kiss his face, the side of his lips, his cheeks, up to his eyes and forehead finally stopping to kiss his head while inhaling his scent.

"I missed you, I need you. Come to me, you belong to me right at my side babe. Take a chance, be brave just for once.." Kris said as he finally looks at the smaller man.

"Take a chance and get to know me, come with me so I can prove to you how right we are for each other. Come on Suho,,,let go and come with me." He confidently said, grabbing at the little hope inside his chest that what he felt for the smaller man is reciprocated. That the smaller man also felt this electricity, this spark that fuels the flame in his cold soul.

"I....yes..."

TBC


	4. Boss vs. Boss

Junmyeon decided to go with Kris as the man clearly is an expert in persuasion. Junmyeon has no other choice but to say yes as he thinks about the options that he has. He is nervous alright, he might be a little naive but he can tell that Kris is a man of mystery, he is confident and have a way with words. He has a charisma which makes the people around him wants to be with him or in his circle. He also felt that this man is dangerous and he has to thread carefully around him, he needs to be smart about his actions and decisions regarding their situation.

So here he is now, smiling awkwardly to his two friends who is staring at him dumbfounded.

"Are you sure that you want to go with the man?" Heechul asked for the nth time while Kris sits beside Junmyeon on the dining table. 

"Ahm, I calmed down a bit now thank God and I really think that its a great idea to take a chance and get to know him. Who knows we might be compatible with each other." He ends his speech with a lame laugh while Heechul lifts his eyebrows at him.

"I still think that you are coerce in this you know, I don't want you to be manipulated into saying yes to this man. I know what the hell happens OK? I still think that you need time and space to decide about this moving in together stuff." Heechul calmly said as Sungmin tapped Kris on the shoulders and gestures to follow him out of the room. Kris looks at Junmyeon before following Sungmin.

Junmyeon looks at Heechul who is still staring at him.

"I have to be careful."

"You have to be careful. Call me whenever,wherever and I'll blow his brains out. I have some guns that I haven't tested yet." Heechul casually said as Junmyeon smiled at him.

\-------------------

"Listen here Mr. Kris, if anything bad happens to our friend we will kill you. Now one thing before you take him away, please make him happy alright?" Sungmin said as Kris nooded.

Junmyeon walks towards the two and as Kris grabs his bags he hugs his best friend and Sungmin.

"Thank you guys, we'll be going now."

Junmyeon thanks them from the bottom of his heart. As his parents died when he's still young it feels great to have someone who takes care of him as if he's family.

Kris grabs his hands as they went outside.

"I'll take care of you." He confidently said. His bodyguard went towards them and took Junmyeon's bag. When they are inside the car Junmyeon looks at the hands that held his.

Am I doing the right thing?

They arrived at the mansion within half an hour and as they got out of the car Junmyeon immediately noticed the men that lined up the way towards the entrance of the house. Curiosity etched on his innocent face he looks up to Kris whom is staring at him clearly amused at his expression. 

"What is this?" 

"These are my men, our men, they work for us. Their loyalty is to us and they are here to meet you." Kris explained with a satisfied smile on his face as he looks at his men.

"Why would they do that.."

"Because you my dear are going to be married to me, and I'm the boss." 

"The boss? Oh you own a company?"

"I'm the leader of the Red Dragon, the biggest and strongest Chinese Mafia, you my dear is going to be my wife that's why they are here to pay their respect and sworn their loyalty to you. Because being my wife means you're going to be their boss too." Kris explained to the trembling Junmyeon who stares at him in shocked.

Kris held his hands as they walk and the men proceeded to bow to the couple making Junmyeon squirm in embarrassment to be presented like this to hundreds of men that litters their house.

"You will meet them later, for now let's go upstairs." Kris smirked evilly as he thinks of the ways to debauche his FIANCÉ. 

Junmyeon can't say anything since he's still shocked by the sudden revelation that this man who is taking him upstairs is a mafia boss. This man breaths danger. He realizes that they are inside Kris's room now and he swallowed nervously. 

"Are you scared now Suho? Do you want to back out and escape now. Now that you know who I am, what I am what will you do. Will you reject me just like thousands of people before you?" Kris quietly said as he observe his lover's face.

He got surprised when Suho stood on tiptoes as if trying to kiss him that's why he leans down to meet him halfway, heart fluttering when he felt how the smaller man's arms are now around his neck.

"I don't want to think anymore. Just make love to me Kris and help me forget it all.." He whispered with want, surprise at his neediness Suho looks every where except at Kris.

"Yifan." Kris murmurs as he grabs Suho, lifts him up and proceeded to go to their bed.

"What?"

"That's my name babe. Remember that when you want to scream my name later."

\---------------------------

"That's the new boss? He looks weak." Jackson said as he munches on the wide variety of food being offered. The party is now getting started, some of the men are starting to get wasted and loose money on card games.

"Do not be fooled by mere size. He is Yifan's partner, he holds the greatest influence towards our leader now and I can sense that Yifan is fond of him as well so now it is safe to say that he is a force to recon with." JB said as he twirls his glass of brandy, eyes searching for his lover who is leaning at the bar flirting with Mark. 

"Are you talking about Yifan or are you talking about yourself." Jackson laugh as he looks at his superior. 

"Shut up."

\------------------------

"Arrrrgggghhhh no please stop!. I didn't betray our family, I never relay information to White Lilly." The man begged as Yifan's men continues to torture him.

"We don't tolerate traitors, no matter how long you've been on the familia it doesn't mean that we will let you off the hook." Jaebum said as he looks intently at their now ex-member. 

They heard footsteps and silence reigns on the room.

Yifan entered with a shocked Junmyeon clutched onto his side. Arms possessively later on the smaller man's waist. Junmyeon looks around and felt as if the room felt like a torture chamber but with bare interior, walls and floor in all black gave it a creepy vibes.

Clutching the kimono which Kris forced him to wear, making sure to keep the hems from flying outwards as the tall jerk customized the attire to be super short hence the hem of it only reaches up to his thighs barely covering his plump backside.

All of Kris's man knowingly avoided looking at their Boss's wife, turning their heads away when the man sat down and make the smaller man sit his lap.

"Aaaaahhhggg!!!" The tortured man shouted in pain while Junmyeon yelp in surprised as he cluthched on Kris's chest.

"What makes you think that you have the right to stare at what's mine?" Kris said as he lowers his gun. The man wept as he grabs onto his legs, blood continues to seep at the bullet that the Mafia man shot into him.

"I'm sorry boss, I didn't mean to stare." The man whimper and Kris tilts his head to look at his scared lover. 

"Hey babe, this is of my longtime men but it seems that he became a rat of one of our rival. I really want to put a bullet through his head but now that you are here I can ask your opinion on this as, what do you think him?? Should I kill this traitor now.." Kris ask the trembling male who looks back at him them looks towards the whimpering man.

"Make use of him first, make him plant false information that will gain you what you want, what you need, after that you can grant him his life away from you, from us." He strongly said, not wanting to look weak in front of his, well his husband's men.

"But he deserves to die,"

"He will die eventually, make use of him first." Junmyeon sadly said as he hides his face on Kris's neck in shame.

Kris smirked, satisfied with his lover's judgement and quick thinking. Pulling the smaller man closer he traces open mouthed kisses on Junmyeon's exposed neck.

"Do as Suho said. Make sure that you go well with the plan or else I will erase your whole family line. Clean this up." Kris stood up and led his lover out of the room.

"Not bad for a starter,"

"Yeah, the little mafia wife sure has brain."

"Shut up you asses, you heard the boss. Clean this up."

 

TBC 


	5. Shotgun Wedding

Suho spend his first night as Yifan's lover fairly well. He just let the man fuck him senseless so that his brain stops thinking. It's giving him headache, all these new information from the man who claims him as his wife. 

He sat on the bed as he mulled things over. As far as he know he just attended a party, got drunk and have a one night stand now here he is, Mafia Wife laying on the bed as his ass continues to hurt because of the pounding he got from his giant lover.

Too fast.

He still want to study but as he think things over he knew that Kris won't let him. Being the leader's lover puts him in high risk. He knows, he really know because his best friend Heechul is the heir to the strongest Korean Mafia, The Phoenix. He knows that Chullie gave up the position because he fell in love with Sungmin, by giving the leadership to his ruthless Uncles he ensure the safety of his lover. 

Love, he said that love was Heechul's downfall, he has everything, money, power and yet he gave up on all of that because of love. Heechul just laughed back at him and shake his head, saying that he doesn't know anything because he's never been in love before.

He layed his head on the pillow as he slumped back on the bed, he wonders if Kris loves him. Will he sacrifices all of this for Suho? Will he treasure him like Chullie treasures Sungmin. He chuckles darkly, of course not. He knows that Kris wants him, but wanting someone is different from loving someone. Maybe he just need to put a wall and protect his heart, or the taller man just might be his own downfall.

A knock on the door startled him.

"Suho hyung? Breakfast is here, I will open up the door now." Jinyoung quietly said as he pushes the door. He gave the tray to Suho who thanks him.

"What's your name.,"

"I'm Jinyoung,"

"I'm Suho, it's nice to meet someone who's not that,,,"

"Scary?"

"Yes.. Sorry, I'm new to all of this." Suho bows his head down as Jinyoung sat there watching him. He understands what the new guy is going through. Hell he's been literaly dragged here by their boss.

"You'll get used to it hyung..can I call you that?" 

"Of course"

"Anyways as I said you'll get used to this, and boss will make sure that you'll live a very comfortable life. Isn't that great? You have a man who wants you and who'll make sure that you have the finer things in life.." Jinyoung said dreamily as if telling a fairytale to a three year old child.

"You seem to think that Kris is like a fairytale prince,." Suho knowingly said and as he saw how the other man blush he knew he guessed right. This man has a crush on his husband.

"No..it's not like that. Ok I admit I have a huge crush on the boss waaay back but it's all in the past now. I actually like someone else." Jinyoung confess as he sat on the sofa near the bed.

"Aigooo..what will I do, so many boys and girls have feelings for Kris, I'm a jealous type so this marriage might be hard for me..I should just get a divorce and leave!" Suho jokes around while Jinyoung sat there with open mouth.

"Hyung, you can't. The only way to escape the triad is to die."

\----------------------

"We need to get him. For now he is the dragon's weakness and if we have him we will milk him for all he's worth." 

"We need to carefully plan our actions, he will be heavily guarded as all mafia wife is."

"No worries, we have an undiscovered rat there..this will be easy."

\--------------------

Suho is processing all the information that he gained from his small talk with Jinyoung when his husband make his way inside their bedroom. Kris looks at him with a smile, he handed him a package.

"Wear this one after you cleaned up babe, were going somewhere fancy. I booked the topfloor of the Imperial Hotel for this night." Kris happily announce as he kiss Suho on the lips.

"Er,,why? I mean..what's the occasion?" Suho ask as he open the package with a gasp.

"Wow, this white suite is..wow.." He exclaimed as Kris chuckles.

"I acquire the papers today,,for our legal wedding."

"What? Kris, gay marriage is not legal here in Korea" 

"I know, this will be a formality thing but this paper that we will sign, some of my men are going to register this marriage in the U.S and all things will be legal." Kris smugly said as Suho gulps nervously.

"Are you sure about this Kris?"

"Yes, now put this dress on so I can give you my name already."

\----------------------

"Do you Wu Yifan take Kim Junmyeon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Wife.."

"For fuck sake Kris would you stop that?" Suho hisses, wanting to slap the taller guy with the bouquet that he is forced to carry. Apparently Sungmin does the flower arrangement and Heechul literally threatened his life is he didn't take it so...

"What?..we wont continue this ceremony if baldhead here wont correct the terms.." Kris annoyingly said as he looks down the elderly man. Clutching his Iver Jhonson Pocket Ace handgun and pointing it towards the man.

"OK,,do you Wu Yifan take Kim Junmyeon to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the judge consented to the mafia lord's demand.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you Kim Junmyeon take Wu Yifan as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Wife.." Suho growled with annoyance.

"Ahm..sir.."

"Oh,,hahaha your so funny babe stop it. It's already clear to everyone here that you're the babe in this relationship. Stop making me laugh you cute thing.." Kris laugh like a dork making his men looks at him in shame.

"Are we really working for this dork?" Jackson ask Mark who is fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

"Please answer the queastion Mr. Kim so that I can leave this whole thing behind. Please.." the judge desperately said as Suho looks at the aged man in pity.

"Ok, I'll take the dickhead as my husband."

"You may now kiss the...well you may kiss each other now."

Kris grabs his head gently and kiss the shit out of him. First kiss as husband and wife. He lets the giant dominate the kiss and they only stop when they heard whistles and catcalls from their audience. Heechul's voice is firmly heard above the noise shouting "My eyes! Oh my fucking inocent eyes are ruined!!!!"

Blushing furiously Suho threw the bouquet but since almost all the participant in the wedding are male they scurry away from the flying bouquet like it's a bomb that will kill them. Sungmin catches the bouquet making smiley faces at the grinning Heechul.

"Congrats Myeon,,you finally tied the knot, after a few weeks of knowing that dick. Nice, smooth." Heechul laugh at his bestfriend's face.

"Well I cant do anything about it, I'm sure you know what he is by now."

"Yup, birds of the same feather knows each other. He knows me by now as well, wouldn't let it pass his men to research all things about you and the people close to you."

"Well am I making the right decision?"

"It's your choice, as long as you're happy screw everything. Always remember that." Heechul said as he pats the bride on the head.

"Babe let's go," Kris finds his way over to him with Sungmin in tow. He nudges the smaller man towards Heechul.

"Dont take your eyes off of him, my men might try to steal your property."

"Oh, I have no worries, I taught him self defense but thanks anyways."

"Lets go.."

\-------------------------------

The after party is in full swing with Jackson and Heechul being exurberant and loud. The men drank and get drunk, only a couple of them were designated to watch and protect the brothers. 

"I have a surprise for you.."

"What is it"

"We are going back to my place in China for our honeymoon, I know it's not much but I really want you to meet my mom. She's exited to finally meet you."

"That's nice Kris. I can't wait to meet her."

"I love you.."

"I...thank you.."

 

TBC


	6. Baby Xiumin Vs. Baby Kyu

It has been weeks after their honeymoon when Suho experience being nausiated, what worries him most is the light bleeding that he's experiencing. He is confuse by the bleeding as his husband is very gentle and always prepares him before burying himself down his private area.

He called Sungmin for a much needed information.

"Light bleeding you say? How about you come with me to the doc today, I have an appointment."

"Oh yeah sure. Why do you have an appointment are you sick or something?"

"Yeah I'm not feeling well these days so I need to get checked over."

"See you later Minnie."

Both of them are aprehensive when they go to the doctor, surrounded by Kris's men. Suho's designated bodyguards scare all the waiting patients and the nurses immediately let them go first. 

"Well Mr. Lee based on what you said I have to say that you just might be pregnant. What we need now is to confirm it so please wait for a while, one of our nurse will come and get a sample of your blood to be tested. Mr. Wu I might have to take the same test with you as you are married and not using any protection." The doctor announced the situation to the wide eyed males.

"Oh my fucking God.."

They both waited with bated breaths as the result finally came and the middle age doctor congratulates them and suggest the best OB-GYNE in the hospital.

"Im gonna kill Heechul.."

"Im gonna castrate Yifan.."

\--------------------------------

Upon checking up on Dr. Zhang both males breath a sigh of relief. Based on what the doctor said everything is going well with their surprise pregnancy. Sungmin is on his 7th week of pregnancy while Suho is on his 4th. 

Sungmin is worried sick because he shared an amazing dinner date with his boyfriend Heechul and got drunk due to that wonderful wine they have and he felt relieved when the doctor said a little bit of wine is ok, too much is not OK but as he only knew an hour ago that he's knocked up he might want to change many things about his food and liquid intake.

Suho just sat there and stare at the wall lost in his own thought. 

"Hey, stop overthinking, you are a married man now and it's ok if you and Kris starts this whole family thing a little too early right? Things will fall according on its place." Sungmin rubbed his shoulder in a comforting way.

""Easyy for you to say Minnie ah, Heechul is so head over heels for you." Suho mutters with a pout.

"It's not always rainbows and butterflies in our relationship you know. And I'm not even his real crush, it's my cousin Ryewook. But my dear cousin does not like him so he went after me." Sungmin said with a small smile while Suho looks at him in surprise.

"Really? Gee, i thought you two met each other, fell inlove and live happily ever after."

"Nah ours is a different fairytale, more like a revenge love which backfires and turns into a real lovestory. Yours is much better really, atleast you have no rival in your man's heart and attention. Anyways, Hecchul just texted me and I need to go back home asap."

"Me too, but how can I tell Kris that we're expecting?"

"Tell him as it is, he'll be so happy to hear that good news. Lets go."

\--------------------------------------

Kris went inside their room with a frown on his face, although his expression brightens up when he sees Suho sitting cross legged on their bed reading a book.

"Hey babe.." He greeted the small man who kissed him back.

"Hey, stressfull day at work?" Suho ask pretending that his man is not a triad boss but an ordinary CEO of a company.

"Yeah, you could say that, doubling up the security is time consuming, double looking the profile of each men under us is a pain in the ass but I need to make sure that you'll be safe." Kris said as he loosens up his tie and pull of his coat.

Suho got up from the bed and walks toward Kris helping him take off his tie. He looks up at his husband.

"Yeah, security is important, we need to make sure that me and our baby will be safe. You'll make sure of that aren't you..daddy.." He whispered the last word and felt the muscles on Kris's chest freeze when he heard the words "me and our baby"...

Kris looks at him with sparkle in his eyes.

"Anything you want to say to me Mr. Wu.."

"Yes Mr. Wu, congrats you knocked me up.."

Kris smiled with glee at the confirmation, laughing in happiness he hugged the smaller man, lifts him up and spins him around.

"Ohmp..Kris..bring me down damnit..I'm gonna puke all over you!!!" Suho shouted in warning as the tall man brings him down immediately.

"Gosh,,,babe. You're the best, I'm gonna have my firstborn,,oh God. Let's throw a party to celebrate..." Kris excitedly said as he rans outside screaming for his men.

Suho shakes his head in amazement, sometimes he really dont know if Kris is a triad boss or a very dorky regular guy, but hey, he's happy. As weird their situation is he is happy, placing a hand on his tummy.

"I'm so happy to have you angel..."

\----------------------------------------

"But Minnie, babe listen to me.." Heechul said with a pout on his face.

"No sex until after I give birth Kim Heechul.." Sungmin said with a serious face as he looks at his cowering boyfriend. He announces his pregnancy with a bang and a fist on Heechul's face.

"But that's againts my human rights, I have the right to have regular sex with my boyfriend.." Heechul muttered darkly clearly pissed at his boyfriends murderous mood.

"I dont care about your human rights, I will be busy making eyeballs and nose and ears and fingers and toes inside my tummy so I dont want your dick inside me,,it might ruin the perfection that my body will create.." Sungmin blabbed on while he goes around the room and taking all of Heechul's belongings and throwing them outside the room.

"No, look I'm sorry if this pregnancy is,,not expected but I will be here for you and our baby ok. No need to be scared or anything, I also want to double our cuddle time coz I've read somewhere that babies inside the tummies feed off on his or her parents love and I refuse your condition of no sex until after you gave birth!!! I will die babe, I will die from blue balls!!!"

And that's how Heechul finds himself locked out of his own apartment with his things, Sungmin keeps on insisting that that is what the baby wants making his boyfriend bang his head on the wall thinking that the baby they made is a pawn of satan.

He calls Suho after a few hours of waiting in vain outside.

"Hey Myeon, can I crash on your place for a while. Sungmin locked me out, I think he needs time away from me for a while.." 

"Ok, wait there for Kris's men, they'll be there in a sec to pic you up." Suho gave in easily as he knew that his friend is feeling down at the moment. He is actually surprise that Heechul is still alive.

"Hey, who's that?" Kris ask as he just got off from shower.

"Ahm, Heechul. He got locked out of his apartment." Suho said with a blush as he stares at his husband's sexy body, licking his lips as he saw a trail of water going down those abs and down to...

"Uhuh..I'm flattered with the appreciative stare babe but if you like I can just go naked here while you stare all you want." Kris said with a naughty grin as he grabs the towel on his waist..

"No Kris!..I..oh my god.."

"Wanna choke on this while you wait for you friend?" Kris ask as Suho blushed at the blunt statement.

\-----------------------------------

Kris sat on his office chair, fully clothe now as he listen to Heechul's rambles about his pathetic life. He murmurs yes and nods his head whenever there's a pause on the other man's speech, he looks across the room looking at Suho who's on the phone talking to his mother who is beaming with happiness at their pregnancy news.

"Can you belive that man, no sex until he gave birth, I'll never knock him up again if this shit will happen again next time!" Heechul growled as Kris looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"Dont tell me you will get on with that stupid rule.."

"Of course not! I'll make love to him again, I just need to find away out of this stupid mood of his. It felt like he's a different person. He's actually quite scary now come to think of it." Heechul mumbles as Kris laugh at him.

"My Suho is a perfect angel and I have this idea that their personality while being pregnant is actually the personality of the babies that they are carrying." Kris explaine to the wide eyed Heechul who swallows nervously.

"So, what you're trying to say is that Sungmin has an evil child inside him"

"Yeah, and my Suho has an angel inside his little tummy thank God. Goodluck to you Kim."

"Fuck.."

"You need to take your rightful place Kim..Sungmin will be a hot target now. You know that..I can only guard two lives at the moment, I'm still cleaning my backyard." Kris turns serious in a flash.

"If I take my position back I will clean a bigger mess than yours and I'm not looking forward to that just yet.." Heechul whispered back as Suho continues to chatter on his phone.

"Much better to clean that mess while you're at the top instead of coming home to your apartment in a not so nice view..being pregnant with the Kim heir will double the threat. Claim the top position again and I will help you with the mess."

"I'll think about it, I also need to contact a few people that might make my way back to the top easier."

"Good.."

TBC


	7. Brothers

Suho is pacing inside his room for the past hour, his baby bump has grown over the month, it's still small but is now visible. Heechul just called him asking if Sungmin can stay at his place, chest is heaving with nervousness he cant help but think of the worst case scenario's that may happen.

His cellphone rang, he look at it with relief when he saw Kris's name on the screen.

"Hey babe, sit down and relax, you're stressing yourself and our baby." The giant scolded Suho who raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh? Wait..dont tell me you installed cameras here..inside our room..argghh!!! Wu Yifan!!!" Suho shouted in irittation.

"What? I like to look at you doing your thing, plus I love looking over on our sexy time, beats porn everytime babe. I got off of it whenever I replayed..."

"Shut up Kris,,Heechul called and said Sungmin is on the way here, care to tell me anything?" Suho interrupted his husband's perverted talk

"No, I tell you when I get back. Nothing major happens, just sit back and wait for your friend. I'll come home soon, I just have a meeting with one of the biggest familia here in Korea." Kris explained as he got on his car.

"Ok, take care and come home soon please." Suho said with a pout.

"Noted, I gotta go. Bye babe, I love you."

BEEEEEP

Suho stared at the phone glumly..this is his freaking life now. A man who is pregnant by the biggest Chinese Triad boss, nothing to do but sit on his ass and wait for a friend while his husband is out there doing God knows what.

"Suho hyung, your friend is here. We already send him to one of our guest room near you." Jinyoung said as he knocks on the door and freely open it to poke his head inside.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Jinyoung. Is everything ok? Is he alright?" Suho ask as he got up from the bed.

"Yeah, but he seems scary hyung..." Jinyoung quietly said.

Suho chuckled at the scared expression on the man's face.

"What are you saying? Sungmin is an angel, he's very very kind."

Jinyoung looks at Suho with disbelief.

"Yeah whatever hyung, just go to his room now before he breaks anymore of our fine china sets. It cost thousands of dollars anyways and I am sure that Kris hyung will flip shit when he finally notice his BLUE BELLE vase is now in the trash."Jinyoung sang under his breath while Suho rolled his eyes. He walks out of his room walks through the hallway and heard a crash.

"Yep, that's the evil one's room right there hyung." Jinyoung pointed out while Suho crunch up his face in confusion. What the hell happens? Why is Sungmin acting this way.

He bravely knocks on the door.

"If you are not KIM HEECHUL kindly refrain from knocking on this door before I throw this horrible pink vase on your head.." Sungmin shouted through the door.

"Minnie ah it's me. Suho.." Suho shouted back, the door immediately opens while a dainty hand was seen grabbing at Suho's shirt as it tugs him inside the room. Sungmin closes the door with a bang while Suho looks at him in confusion.

"Hey, what's up Minnie, I heard that you are throwing a fit or something. Tell me what happened, where is Chullie?" Sumo ask the man who walks towards the bed and sat on it.

"Suho, I don't know what the fuck is happening but it scares the shit out of me. Some men went to my apartment and broke into the unit next to mine, my neighbor got killed, Heechuly has this idea that the real target is me, they just broke into the wrong unit. Luckily I'm staying at Heechul's apartment, I don't want to think of the what its if I'm at my own." Sungmin said seriously biting his lower lip with worry.

Suho sat down beside the scared man putting his arms around him and embrace him.

"Don't be scared Minnie, Heechul take care of it. He will keep you and your baby safe from harm." 

"I know that Suho, what worries me is that this will change things, I'm happy with the simple life we had but now we are thrown into the messy world of gangs and families where crime is a second nature. Heechul will need to be merciless again, he will revert to his old self where his words is law. I don't know what to feel really, everything is a blur." Sungmin said as he looks up at Suho.

"Heechul said he needs to do something important and I might need to be hidden here, after his mission is successful we will return home. Do you know anything about that particular mission Suho?"

"No, but I heard Kris offering his help to clean Heechul's backyard."

"Oh shit...."

\-------------------------------------------

"Why the hell will I help you? Wu Yifan, my ancestors have a friendly relationship with the Red Dragon Clan, but that's my ancestors and yours, we are not in anyways friends much more close so give me a perfect reason and maybe I'll think about it." Kim Minho said as he drinks his wine while looking at the Chinese man across him.

Kris look at the young mob head of the White Tiger Clan, he smirks and looks at him with a glint in his eyes.

"I heard about your engagement to the heir of the Busan Familia, congratulations."

"If your thinking about blackmailing me with that bitch then sorry I'm not affected by such threats." Minho laugh shrewdly.

"Well you don't care about your future wife because you're busy fucking your shall we say mistress, oh wait he's not a woman so let's call him your kept man Lee Taemin. I applaud you really, such sexiness, so feisty any man would just want to fuck him like you obviously do."

Jongin slams his glass down the table and glare at Kris.

"He's safely hidden and heavily guarded so you can't touch even a single hair on his fucking body." He gritted his teeth as he saw the tall man laugh.

"Let me tell you I didn't became a triad boss If I don't have a decent mind above my shoulders, think about my proposal, we just need your help and a healthy partnership will emerge from this after we eliminate the rats that clogs up our systems. After you help us who knows, we just might send the head of your bitch ass fiancee back to her familia as an engagement gift, wouldn't it be nice?"

Minho looks at Kris, irritated at the shrewdness of this powerful triad boss.

"I'll think about it."

\---------------------------------------

"Stop phasing around Minnie." Suho scolded the flustered young man who is clearly out of his mind with worry. It has been three days since he saw Heechul, no text, no calls no voicemail. Sungmin is worried sick.

"Shut up, you see Kris every once in a while so you have nothing to worry about. Me, I seat here on my ass waiting as the maids serve to my every needs while Heechul is out there doing dangerous things that might put him in danger." Sungmin said as he frowns at Suho who looks at him understandingly.

"Calm down atleast for the baby." He advises Sungmin who sat down with a pout.

Kris came home last night and told him that Heechul is now back at the Seoul Familia, earning trust and accepting punishments from the elders who got heartbroken when he turns his back on them when they need him the most.

"Isn't it dangerous? Could you help him with that?"

"I can only do so much babe, he need to accept the punishments and gain their trust, revive the forgotten connections, make new ones, keep the new promises and put his shit together.He needs to do this alone, it might take some time, a few weeks or more so I advise that you make Sungmin's stay here as comfortable as can be, he might be hot headed due to being left in the dark but for now we need him to be safe."

Suho looks at his husband, he went up and hug the man.

"Hey, what's with this cheesy stuff babe.."

"I just want to thank you Kris, for helping my friend."

"No problem babe..."

Looking back at Sungmin at this point, it has only been three days and the small man is close to exploding. He sighs and grabs his phone dialing Kris's number.

"Hey babe.."

"Hey, Heechul should atleast call or text Sungmin, he's close to panicking now. Please do something." Suho whispered as he looks at the sniffling man who is now lying on his bed.

"Wait,put him on the phone. Heechul is with me now, he's getting fixed by the doc."

"What?..what do you mean?"

"He got beaten up so bad there has been broken bones and stuff but he is ok now. Put Sungmin on the phone now babe.."

Suho looks at the phone incredulously, handing it over to Sungmin who got startled but accepts it anyways.

"Hello.."

"Sungmin-ah, hey love how are you?" Heechul's husky voice sounded like the sweetest wine and Sungmin has a sudden craving for it.

"Chullie, where are you?"

"I cant tell you any details for now love but all I can say is trust me. I know you're scared, you're probably thinking that I'll leave you now but put those thoughts aways, you cant escape me Minnie. We belong together, i just need to do some thing in order for me to protect you and our future family."

Sungmin cries freely as he heard his boyfriends confession.

"It's true then, are you going back Chullie, for us?"

"Yes love. Dont worry that pretty head of yours, just wait and relax. I love you."

"I love you pabo. Come home soon."

\-----------------------------------------------

"Kris, Minho is here."

"Send him to my office."

"What's next after this.." Heechul ask the tall man who smirks at him.

"Next is your throne, we will have the necessary help from the White Tiger and we will put you back at the top. When you have the power back in your hands it'll be easier for me to be welcome inside the korean mob world right. Now let's meet him."

They went to the office room where Minho is inside with his lover Taemin.

Kris takes a seat as Heechul walks towards the sofa and dived into it.

"Shit Heechul, stop spreading your blood all over my sofa. It's brand new goddamn it." Kris said irritably.

"Shut up, Sungmin broke every pricey vase on you mansion and you  never said a single fucking word, now I just laid at this wonderfully soft sofa and you fucking whine like a bitch? Fuck you Kris." Heechul growled as he intentionally spread his blood more on the sofa.

"Fuck..Hey Minho have you decided about my offer yet?"

Minho looks at Heechul who lays on the sofa with his eyes closed.

"So, you need my help because of him? The Kim heir who turns his back on his own clan" 

"Yes, I need him that's why I help him but things are different now. I need you two, we will be friends, partners and brothers."

Heechul turns to looks at them.

"I would love that, you two will be like the brothers I never wanted."

"This fucker has rainbow colored tounge.." 

"So what do you say Minho?"

"I'm in..as long as you fulfill your promise." Minho said as he puts his arms around Taemin.

"Oh, I will..."

 

TBC


	8. Return

I deliberately changed Minho's surname from Choi to Kim for some reasons that will be revealed on future chapters^^ Hope that clear things up. Thanks you guys for the upvotes I appreciated that.

_______________________________________________________________***__________________________________________________________________

Kris went home that day after making sure that all is going well at the casa. He didn't tell his wife that his group is still actively doing well with the prostitution business. Yes you heard it right, after making his name well know in the underground scene and by stealing his late Uncle's territory, business has been great for Yifan. He got the best and well known brothel in town, he makes sure that he has the very skilled prostitutes working on that casa. He has been a regular visitor a few years back and he has a certain favorite back then, the beautiful Jessica Jung who did wonders with her skillful mouth.

He went there before going home to the amazement of the madam, who seems very surprise that he did set his foot back at her doorstep.

"To whom we had the pleasure.."

"I'm not here for sex Jinri, I'm just here for the usual inspection. How are things going?" Kris said briskly as the barely clad females serve him some delicacies, he smile at Jessica who bends down to pour him some tea showing him her ample chest. Chuckling silently he suddenly grab the female and force her to sit on his lap.

"Everything is going smoothly boss, and the monthly income from us has increase immensely." Jinri delicately said as he ignores how the man, who is supposed to be married has one of her girls on his lap.

"And how are you dear Jessica, miss me?" Kris ask the blushing woman who squirms on his lap.

"Yes Kris oppa, but it seems that your..little dragon didn't miss me at all." Jessica delicately said as she felt that Kris didn't even got hard enough even though she practically sat on his dick already.

"Yeah, my dick is broken now baby. It only works for my wife, his name is Suho. I'll take him with me next time I visit here neh?" Kris laugh as he gropes Jessica's ass and help her stand up.

"I have a new brother, he will bring in fresh meat for this casa and might visit one of this days. I just want to inform you personally. Be at your best behavior as he is not just a partner but a brother sworn in blood."

Jinri and Jessica bowed their head in agreement.

\-----------------------------------------

Kris is thinking about what to say to Heechul's lover when he heard a scream.

"Kris!!" Suho shouted in glee as he runs toward his husband who is shocked by the sudden sweet gesture as he pulled the smaller man closer. Grinning like a teenager he suddenly noticed how stiff Suho has been on his arms. He leans back and stare at the frowning man.

"Hey babe.." He quietly said as Suho looks at him.

"Where the fuck have you been, you smell like shit." Suho said as Kris swallows nervously.

"I went straight back here after my meeting with Heechul and Minho." He answered as Suho walks towards him making him walk backwards.

"You smell like alcohol and cheap perfume Kris, where have you been." Suho crosses his arms and Kris looks at his wife finally scared for his wellbeing for the first time in his entire life.

"No answer?? Ha, you little piece of cheating ass. Look at your fucking collar you dumbass, you let some whore pounce on you and even left a kiss mark how fucking cheap Yifan!" Suho shouted at the cowering mob head who has a pout on his bitchy face.

"I didn't tell you I will visit the casa because you'll be flipping shit babe, plus I didn't kiss nor fuck any pussies in there, broke my dick it only works for you now." Kris explains to the grumbling man who shakes his head.

"You stay away from me, no sex for you." Suho turns around and went straight to his room. Slamming the door shut making Kris wince.

Jackson and Mark went out of their hiding place and greets their flustered boss.

"Damn he..you've been pussy whipped by your wife..oh shit let me rephrased that, you've been ass whipped by your wife Kris ge." Jackson laughs his ass off staring at his boss who glared at him.

"Mark, take your fucking bottom out of my face right now before I destroy him. Go get Jaebum and make him go to my office as soon as he can." Kris orders the man who manhandles the whining Jackson away.

Jinyoung has been taking take of the two pregnant males in the mansion that's why everyone almost always find him in the kitchen supervising the requested meals of the two males. This is where Mark finds Jaebum, the amazing right hand man of the strongest Chinese Triad staring hopelessly at Jinyoung.

"Hey Jaebum hyung, Kris is waiting for you at the office." He whispers to the man who hooded and takes a one last peek at the busy Jinyoung before going outside striding towards the head's office.

"You know, if you want him you should tell him." Mark said with a smirk.

"I don't have time for love Mark, I'm a very busy man."

"Make time for it then, everyone is taking chances now hyung. Look at the boss, you deserve to be happy too." Mark pats him by the shoulders before walking away.

Jaebum sigh as he turns the handle and went inside the room.

"Jaebum, sit."

"What's up."

"You've done a great job at protecting what's ours and our partner's property but tonight you will need to triple the protection around our place as Minho's lover will be delivered here in a few hours." Kris announced with a flourish as Jaebum nods slowly.

"So does this means that we had the necessary help that we need.?"

"Yes my friend. Only a few days more and Heechul will be able to regain his former influence. Now, have you caught the remaining rats in our midst?" 

"Yes, but I am threading carefully now, makes him think that we're oblivious about them."

"Good, we'll deal with them after this, just make sure that the three head mob's partners are safe."

After the talk with Kris Jaebum walks towards the control room and look at the CCTV cameras focusing one of them at the diligent Jinyoung.

"Hmmm..so much for my love life."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris knocks on the door of their bedroom waiting for Suho to clear his mind and calm down. He knows how those freaking hormones works. One time Junmyeon is acting like a cute puppy and the next time he can bite your ass like shit. 

"Babe..open the door please.." Kris continues knocking.

"I wont open that damn door Kris so go away." Suho shouted back as Kris curse under his breath. He is dead tired and just want a peaceful rest after all his hard work. He turns around and walk straight up to the guest room one hallway away from his pregnant wife. He rings the bell and his staff efficiently went to him and assist him with his needs. He wants Suho to assist him on his bath but as the pregnant male is spitting fire everywhere he knows it's not a good option.

"The bath is ready Master Kris." The maid said as they bowed down to him. He dismiss them as he wants to take a bath alone to better clear his mind.

He submerge his body onto the warm bathtub, he heave a deep sigh and think.

"What will be our next move now?...."

Jinyoung has entered Suho's room and found the pregnant man moping on his bed.

"Where is Kris?" He sulks.

"Ahm..the boss is in the guest room right now taking a bath I guess. It's one hallway away from here, want to go there hyung?" 

"NO! Let that cheating bastard alone." Suho sniffs as he hugs his bolster close.

Jinyoung sigh and take a seat across the man.

"You know hyung, I never saw the boss act that way with anyone. He just uses every lover for sex and nothing else. They never make him smile like you did, heck they never share a bed with him, he fucks them and walks away as soon as they are finished. Dont ever think that he treats you as he treats anyone else. I think he really have some feelings for you and you should just accept it and trust in him."

"I cant trust a man who is the head boss of some mob group." Suho said fiercely.

"No, dont judge us too harshly hyung. We do these things because of the way we grew up. This is the only thing that we know and we excel in these things no matter how gruesome it might seem for others. This are the world we are trapped in and we just had to make the most out of it. The mafia world is different from the normal world you lived in, in here if we dont kill them, they will kill us and we have no choice but to do our thing, because that is the only way for us to survive. Kris ge, he saved our necks at one point in our lives, each and every one of us owe our lives to him. He didnt recruit us, we actually force our way inside so that we can get closer to him. He has a good heart hyung, but in the world he lives in, having a good heart is a weakness and so he rules us with an iron fist, because in the end we had no choice but to be strong in order to survive." Jinyoung said sadly, he stood up and takes the tray towards the pregnant man.

"Eat well hyung and take a nap or something. Think about what I said, I have never seen Kris ge this happy before and I want you guys to made up ok?" Jinyoung smiles at him at he went outside.

Suho looks at the food with guilt in his eyes. He just finished eating the pancakes and strawberries when the door suddenly slams opens and enters Kris. His husband who just got off of his bath wearing a damn towel around his waist dripping wet all over the carpet.

"I cant take it anymore babe, are you all calm now?" Kris ask with a frown as Suho nooded shyly.

"Good, I dont like any misunderstanding between us so I'll explain everything alright? I went out to the casa before I go home to check on them and to inform them about the new recruits that will be delivered there by my new partner. The kiss mark that you saw is made by Jessica, my ex favorite entertainer there, yes I did grope her and let her sit on my lap but I fucking didnyt fuck her Suho, I even inform them that I might bring you there one of these days." Kris complains as he walks towards their drawers and grab some towels for his hair.

Suho bits his lips as he stared at his husbands broad back, muscles glistening, attracting the shit out of him.

"Hmmm, I know. Sorry for jumping to conclusion,it's just that..I got jealous." Suho whispered as Kris turns around.

"What.."

"I said I got jealous..."

"Well you have nothing to get jealous about, I ain't fucking anyone after I marry you of course. But sorry babe, It's my job to never make you feel bad. What can I do to make it up to you?" Kris said as he crosses his arms.

Suho smirks and grabs something right under his pillow.

He slowly stood up and twirls the pink pluffy handcuffs. Kris raised his eyebrows and looks stoically at him.

"Where the heck did you get one of those..."

"I borrowed it from Sungmin, I will forgive and gradually forget dear Yifan if you will let me have my way with you. Go on and lay on the bed dear.." Suho said with a devilish grin while Kris hops on the bed confidently, he knows that Suho is innocent and things like these will be new for him so it will not affect him that much.

THAT WAS WHAT KRIS THOUGHT, HE DIDN'T KNOW THAT SUNGMIN HAS DELIBERATELY MESS WITH SUHO'S INNOCENCE, THAT AND THE FACT THAT THEY HAD NOTHING ELSE TO DO HE TAKES IT TO HEART TO TRAIN THE MAN IN THE FIELD OF SEX..(Author's Note : Goodluck Yifan! Lol.)

He let the smaller male handcuff him and tie it towards the bedpost making him deliciously sprawled out on the bed. Suho licks his lips with want, it has been weeks since they last make love so, here goes. He took off the kimono that he wears (fuck his husbands kimono kink) and felt satisfied by Yifan's sudden hiss. He wore the sexy see through lingerie that Sungmin orders online much to the changrin of the Kris's men when a dick shaped van parks by their front door and delivers all the sex toys that the small man orders. 

"Hot damn, babe..." Kris regrets his decision as he looks at the see through lingerie that Suho wore, the small man still has small waist although the small bump infront is getting bigger as the weeks passes by. The outfit is made for a female body but it also does wonder for his wife's small frame. He swore under his breath as he looks underneath all that lace to find that Suho is wearing some lacey pink panties with ribbons holding it in place on both hips.

"You do know that I'm pregnant right Yifan..." Suho whispered dangerously.

"Yes.."

"And you do know that I'm sensitive these days right."

"Ah..yes.."

"You do know that I crave a lot, I want to eat a lot and most of all I crave your dick inside me..a lot right?" Suho whispered as he slowly climbs on the bed crawling seductively towards the man who is now struggling with the handcuffs.

"Fucking son of a...get this handcuffs off babe and I'll fuck you all day all night as long as you want me to..." Kris whines as Suho gently sits on his dick. Ass jiggling directly at his hardness making him jerks upwards.

"Uh uh you dont. Stay there Yifan, you have been a very bad boy neglecting your wife whom you just got pregnant and toss me to your servants. Tsk tsk tsk,,you need to be punished." Suho said as he grinds his plump ass towards the hard dick that keeps on poking him.

"no..I already said I'm sorry babe.." Kris argued as Suho suddenly stood up, at this position he can clearly take a peek on those wonderful panties that fits his wife like sin. 

"Does the panties looks great Kris?"

"Hell yeah.."

Suho turns around and shows his ass.

"How does the back looks like?" He innocently ask as Kris is ready to cry.

"It looks great babe, if I'm not handcuff to these bed I'll bite and nibble on those peaches by now, I'll spank you for doing these to me babe." Kris warns as he tries to get up.

Suho smirks evilly as he lowers himself and kiss Kris's dick through the towels which is barely covering him anyways.

"Ah fuck!!!" Kris shouted in shock and want as he looks how seductive Suho looks down there with his sexy outfit on kissing his dick.

"Uh uh, no swearing or the baby might hear you appa.." Suho tugs on the towel and got slapped by the long rod who springs up as soon as the covers were thrown. Suho hisses as he grabs on Kris's dick and immediately strokes it, he miss how the hard length felt on his hands, his mouth, his ass. By all holy he swears that his man will pay by making him sexually frustrated for weeks.

He licks those plump balls as he strokes the hard length making Kris growl with want, licking from the base up to the head where he sucks like a lollipop. He licks the mushroom head's underside and then swallow it whole which makes Kris jerks upwards in annoyance, he really wants this cuffs off. Suho is having a hard time swallowing the thick rod but hey who wouldn't? He did his best anyways and he licks it from the base to the tip, swallows it as far as his throat can go, hollowing his cheecks and sucking on the rod as if it's the last dick on earth.

Kris moans in pleasure, clearly amaze at how great his wife is at deep throating. Suho's small hands massages his balls and strokes the length of his dick. Bobbing his head in an up and down motion while sucking hard on that rod. Kris stiffens at the onslaught of pleasure he closes his eyes while Suho looks at him. 

The smaller man stops his minstration and stand up, looking at Kris with mischief in his eyes. Licking his lips while looking down at his husband who has a pained expression on his face.

"Babe, what the fuck...I am almost there.."

"Well that's the point, you'll be there but not quiet there. That's your punishment big boy." Suho said with a sadistic glee as he poses seductively infront of Kris who is torn with wanting to fuck him and kill him.

"Dont let me die from blueballs babe...please.."

\---------------------------------------------------

Minho looks at his lover who is busy packing his stuff. It'll be hard for them to see each other regularly but he can take what he can get. Taemin is so important to him. The man looks towards him with a smile on his face as he knows the troubled mind of his lover.

"Dont worry dear, I'll be fine there at your friend's house. Just focus on what you have to do so that we can be together. Ok? Dont worry about me." Taemin said as his lover went to sit beside him.

"I will succeed on this one, after this you will be my partner in life. Nobody will tell you that you are a kept man or a mistress anymore Taemin...after this you will be mine in every sense onf the word."

"I would love that."

Taemin kissed the man who kidnapped him, forces him to make love and force him to love him back. After all the edgy start he eventually fell inlove with the man who worships his body everynight whispering words of love and promising an intense love. He didn't know how it all comes down to this but he is happy and inlove.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Hello CBX Kinks and Toys? Can I order another pair of pink pluffy handcuffs please,,my friend broke the one I previously ordered. Yeah just deliver it here, you have the address right. And send us some strawberry scented lube, make it one box because my lubes just dissapears like shit in here,,I dont know why. And some whips too..Thank you."

Sungmin gleefully ended the call as he looks at his toy box.

"Hmmm now what will that Taemin want from this stuff. I need to give him a welcome gift."

TBC^^


	9. Fire

Heechul watch as his men tortured his Uncles, he looks at them without pity in his eyes. Traitors deserve no mercy, after clearing things up on his side he found out some interesting news that made his blood boil. His parents murder are not made by the enemies but by his manipulative Uncle who clearly wants all the power over their group. Traitor, filthy rat that doesn't even deserve an ounce of pity, pity that they denied when his parents beg for their lives.

"They will die after a few hours if this continues, what do you want to do." Minho ask Heechul while he signals his men to stop the torture.

"Would you want us to patch them up for you to be able to torture them again? We can go on forever you know." Kris said as he slump on his seat in comfort. Heechul scowl at his Uncles.

"Give me my gun and I'll shoot them all now. We have no time playing with filths like these, we have a much more important thing to take care of." Heechul mutters in annoyance as Kris and Minho both handed him their guns.

"Make it painful..." 

Gunshots are fired as they avenge the man who lost his parents without knowing why. This is power, this is his life now.

The deed has been exhilarating, blood still pounds excitedly on his vein as he walks towards the shower. Standing under the pouring rain washes away the traces of blood but the stain on his soul will never leave. This is his burden but after the long weeks of hard work he can finally see him. His light, the one who keeps him grounded, who tames the blood thirsty monster in him. He's tired and he just wants to bury himself inside his lovers arms.

"Soon.."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum has been waiting for Kris all this time. As soon as he saw the boss on the cctv, his entourage finally entering the area he stood up to welcome him.

Kris confidently walks towards the mansion flock by the two mob heads. Kim Minho and Kim Heechul. The three mob heads striding confidently, oozing with power is an impressive sight that signals the power this three has. They walk towards the living room, as soon as Kris and the two other leaders walks in the members of the familia and triad stood up and bowed showing their respect. The three comfortably sit on the sofa as Kris looks towards his men.

"You are all gathered here to spread the word to all our brothers, this is Kim Heechul the leader of the Seoul Familia who takes his rightful place recently. This is Kim Minho, leader of the White Tiger Clan and one of our families oldest allies. They are our partners and brother sworn by blood, any wrong deed done to them will be a deed done to us. Any attack on them will be an attact to us. We are one and we protect our brothers..at all cost." Kris coldy address the men who are in some ways leaders of smaller groups within the triad, they bowed their head in agreement and respect to the other two.

"That is all, I guess the staff prepared something help yourself in the kitchen before you went out. Scoot!!" Kris shouted as the men murmurs in thanks as they head off for some food.

"Well that went well..where's my Sungmin?" Heechul impatiently ask as he turns his head around hoping to see his lover.

"Nobody will talk back to Kris anyways because he's the boss." Minho laugh as Kris looks at Heechul.

"I'll have Jinyoung accompany you to your lover's room. Go on." Kris said with a smirk as Heechul suddenly stood up shouting Jinyoung's name as he walks towards the dining area.

"What time will Taemin be here."

"He'll be here at dinner time. I dont want him travelling on daytime. Too risky."

"The room, two doors down to ours will be his. I cant afford the three males to be scattered, if ever there's a mutiny going on inside as I suspect, Jaebum will have an easier job of getting them to safety." Kris mutters as Minho stares at him.

"You planned this well."

"My mind surprises me sometimes..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Minnie hyung's room boss.." Jinyoung said as he guides Heechul towards it.

"Thank you..I'll take it from here.,"

Jinyoung smiles and bow down respectfully. Heechul feels like a high school student, nervous about asking his crush for a date, he heave a sigh as he excitedly turns the door knob. He frowns as he realize that it isn't locked, what the hell was Sungmin thinking. He slowly opens the door and takes a peek inside, no one. He looks around, he hesitantly walks inside the room, breath hitching on his throat due to nervousness.

He suddenly heard the sound of shower, he turns his head and looks at the slightly open bathroom door, so his boyfriend is just taking a bath with the freaking door unlocked, his temper is reaching a boiling point when Sungmin suddenly enters the scene, with his towels on and bulging stomach visible.

The pregnant male shouted in shock when he saw someone inside the room,clutching his heart he shrieks when he finally recognize boyfriend.

"Chullie..."

"Yeah, hey love how are things going. You and the baby, I miss you." Heechul quietly said as he smile fondly at Sungmin who is blabbing noiselessly.

"Kim Heechul..do you know how I felt when you just suddenly dissapeared with no explanation." Sungmin dangerously whispers as Heechul puts a hand on his neck.

"I'm sorry about that love but I had to do it. It's for you and our baby ok? Just trust me on this one." Heechul said as he looks at Sungmin with love and longing.

"I trust you,,I do. It's you who don't trust me. After all the shit we've been through I thought you already know that whatever happens, whatever decision you make whether it's right or wrong I will be here, beside you. I will never leave you." Sungmin openly cries and blames it on hormones.

Heechul bows his head in shame as his mind process what Sungmin had said. 

"I'm sorry love, please forgive this pathetic boyfriend of yours." Heechul said as he walks towards Sungmin who goes limp in his arms.

"I miss you so damn much." 

"Shhh,,I'm here now. And I'll never leave you in the dark again. I promise." Heechul kissed his lips as they both drown in the love they feel for each other. Thankful that even in this twisted world they still have each other.

Jinyoung just turns the corner when he bumps into Jaebum. Taller man grabs him by the soulder to keep him from falling. He looks up and smiles at the man.

"Thank you hyung,I'm sorry I wasn't looking."

"You seem to be thinking hard about something,is there anything bothering you?" Jaebum worriedly ask the petite male while Jinyoung shooks his head.

"Nothing important, how are you hyung, you seems stressed lately." Jinyoung ask as they both walk side by side.

"I have a lot on my plate right now, what with the three head mob's wife being here. But don't worry about me, I'll live." Jaebum said with a smile as Jinyoung looks straight up at him, they finally stopped when they get to the Kitchen area. 

"I always worry about you hyung, so please take care of yourself." Jinyoung stands on tiptoes and smack his lips on Jaebum's. Cheeks flushing with embarassment.

"Sorry hyung, I havent kissed anyone so I dont know the proper way to do it. But I hope you get better by my kiss." Jinyoung naughtily said as Jaebum looks down at him with a slightly darker look on his eyes.

"I feel energized already Jinyoung, dont worry about your kissing skills, they say practice makes perfect so.." Jaebum leans down to whisper in his ears.

"Lets try to practice more,,ok?" He whispered making Jinyoung shiver.

Jaebum looks at him one last time before walking away with a huge smile on his face while Jinyoung stood there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris looks at the papers that Minho gave him. Eyebrows crunch up in confusion.

"They have a hacker, these are the record of your money from your smaller accounts. They are actually stealing your money in order to finance whatever they are planning, you havent noticed t before because these accounts are abroad right?"

"These motherfucking rats!" Kris growled as he finally realized how he is being played. 

"We need a really good hacker too in order to get back at them. What the fuck did you do anyways, why are they all set on killing you."

"I killed my Uncle and stole his territory here in Korea, that's the major thing I did when I get back here. Other killings are nothing major..its..wait. I stopped the human trafficking business."

"What? The slave underground? You're the one who put a stop to that?"

"Yes, I do prostitution but I'm against child trafficking, children as young as three are being tortured and rape at this warehouse, I got mad and went on a killing spree. I burned that warehouse down."

Minho looks at him intently.

"What did you do to the perpetrators.."

"I cut off their dicks and fed it to them before I blow their brains off."

"Good. There's only one group that is horrible enough to venture in those business. The Gokudo."

 

\-----------------------------------------

Taemin arrived late into the night, Minho diligently waiting for his lover, he hugs the man as soon as he can reach him.

"You're here, perfect. They are inside, let's go and meet them." Taemin nooded excitedly as he let his lover guide him inside.

"Hey guys, Taemin is here." Minho loudly said as Kris, Suho,Heechul and Sungmin looks at them.

"Welcome to our home Taemin, I'm Suho and this is Kris, my husband." Suho warmly welcome the new commer as Kris his head in greetings.

"Hi, I'm Sungmin and this is my slave Kim Heechul." Sungmin smugly said while sitting on Heechul's lap earning a light spank on his behind as Heechul ignored Taemin choosing to whisper dirty words on Sungmin's ears.

"Ignore those two they're...." Minho stops to think of a word to explain when Suho laughs loudly.

"They're crazy and sexually frustrated."

Taemin smiled at them surprised at how normal the four of them are, he expected the typical mob boss, unhappy spouse, lots of mistress dynamics but instead found a set of friends who's clearly in love. No wonder his lover Minho was drawn to them.

"Hello guys, I'm Taemin, Minho's lover. Thanks for letting me stay here."

 

TBC^^ 


	10. First Warning

These past few months has been great for Suho and Kris, they spend time together and do normal stuff that couples usually do. Kris relented eventually when Suho complained that he felt like a prisoner, no freedom and no room to breathe, he informed his men that Suho can get out and about occasionally and with full guards close at hand, same goes to the other two mob heads lovers.

And that is why Suho is practically glowing with happiness at a coffee shop eating pastries with Sungmin and Taemin. Sungmin is ready to pop anytime now and quite thankful that he can walk around before he is sent to the hospital to have a cesarean section. 

"I feel so happy, after so many months cooped inside the mansion here we are, oh my God I feel so normal right now." Suho said gleefully as Taemin chuckles at the heavily pregnant man.

"When are you going to give birth Suho?"

"Maybe a month after Sungmin gave birth, we're quite close in numbers. How about you Taemin?"

"Mwo? I'm not pregnant hyung.." Taemin said with a blush as Sungmin smirks evilly.

"When are you planning to get pregnant, I heard that you and Minho had been together for like..forever.." Suho said as he glomps on the cake messily.

"I..well..we're enjoying the present for now you know..just us." 

"Well if you decided you wanted to get pregnant just use the welcoming gift I gave you when you first set foot on Yifan's Godforsaken museum." Sungmin pats Taemin on the back as the man chokes on his coffee.

"It's not a museum Minnie, its just a huge mansion." Suho defended his home while Sungmin pouted at him.

"Just agree on every thing I said Myeonnie.." Sungmin whines but suddenly gasp and looks down. There at the floor, is water seeping through his legs down to his slippers.

Taemin looks down as well and suddenly got up and grabs the frozen man by the arms.

"Oh my...your water broke! Sungmin hyung!!" He gently guided the pregnant man to stand up slowly, motions to their guard and as Suho also takes Sungmin's arms they both guards the man as they went out of the shop.

They walk slowly as Sungmin is still frozen with fear, they guided him inside the car, it's quite lucky that Taemin choses the larger one that day. 

"OK Minnie, just relax, breath in and breath out. Everything is going to be fine. Taemin and I are here and we'll call Chullie so he can meet us up at the hospital ok?" Suho said as he tries to calm down Sungmin who looks at him gratefully and nooded.

Taemin grabs his phone and dials Minho's number.

"Hello? Hey babe.." 

"Sungmin hyung's water just broke..!" Taemin shouted to the phone as he directs the driver on where to find the short cut to the hospital.

"What? Where are you guys?" Minho is suddenly alert as he heard the news.

"We just took a coffee here in the city but we're at the car now and on our way to the nearest hospital, I don't know the streets here, track my phone now." Taemin said as he worriedly looks back at the panicking Suho to the pale looking Sungmin who is now groaning in discomfort, labor contractions are finally kicking in.

"Ok I will, you have Dave as your driver? Let him open the tracking app, on the car, it'll also guide you towards the nearest hospital, I just got to go and find Heechul ok? See you there."

The call ended and Taemin heave a sigh looking outside the car and his breath got caught in his throat, right there at the window is a mask man riding at the back of another mask man riding a motorcycle.

Eyes widening in surprise he grabs the other two and make them lean their heads down as far as they can. One shot, two shots, the three heard it and suddenly their heartbeats stops. Suho clutches his heart..he looks at the other two and then at the window.

Thank God for bullet proof windows.

"Oh fuck...what do we do now?" Suho shouted in panic as Sungmin grips his hands tighter making him wince.

Taemin told the driver to drive faster, eyes looking at the side mirror he notices a car that seems to be following them.

"Dave call on some back up, there's someone trailing us. You can't handle it alone." Taemin said worrily biting his lips.

"Taemin shi, we always have some back ups, if we don't see one of us trailing our car it means these shit heads already got to them. Don't worry, I'll drive us all to the hospital in no time, just relax." Dave calmly said while sweating like a pig, the life of the three mob heads is in his hands and he can't fuck this up.

Suho dials Kris's number, fumbling with the phone for a second.

"Hey babe, we're on our way." Kris said cheerfully.

"Yifan, someone is following us, theres a motorcycle tandem continuously shooting at the car, and there is a black car trailing after us!!" Suho blurted out, he heard Kris curses on the other line.

"Stay calm babe, I'll come and get you there, we already know where you guys are ok. Calm down and stay safe." Kris said as he tries to calm his lover.

"Come quick Yifan, Dave said it's only a matter of time when those scary men shoots the wheel, by then well all be dead." Suho cries as Sungmin grabs the phone.

"I'll wake up from the dead and hunt you three if we didn't make it alive." Sungmin said as another contraction hits him.

The car swerve as another opposing car runs towards them, Dave fiddles with the wheel as he tries to avoid collision. As the car takes a turn unexpectedly Sungmin has been stuck at the corner with Suho's bump plastered all over his side, whimpering in discomfort, Taemin separated the two and tries to protect the two by hugging them close to his body.

"It's ok, everything's fine, grab onto me,,fuck we need Minho. Where the fuck are they." Taemin wailed hopelessly as he watch how Dave concentrates on driving, stepping on the gas and making turns, shaking off those fuckers that wants to kill them.

Sungmin begins to cry after a particularly hard contraction.

"Heechul,,I need him..now." He whimpered as the card swerve right unexpectedly making his head hit the side of the car. Head aching he grabs onto Taemin as Suho looks back and saw the car.

"Yifan,,where the fuck are you.." Suho hisses as he puts a hand on his large bump.

"There they are Mr. Wu, grab onto the seatbelt I'm gonna speed up." Dave gritted his teeth as he will himself to perform his duty with excellence.

The the hold onto the strap and closes their eyes in fear, they feel the car's engine roared as it speeds up.

Suho blearily opens his eyes and see two sets of motorcycle speeding towards them, the two riders have no helmet on,.wait blond hair? Yifan? He scrunches up his eyebrows in confusion, until the riders got close enough for him to recognize who they are.

"Yifan...Heechul." Suho whispers as the two sped past them, rushing towards the black car.

Their car continues to speed up, Suho shouted to the driver.

"Dave no, Yifan just rushes past our car, turn around! Turn around!" Suho shouted worry, mind is filled with worry what will the two of them can do to a bunch of killers.

"Boss's order, I need to bring Mr. Kim to the hospital as fast as I can, almost there." Dave mutters as they finally looses their tail, probably due to Heechu and Kris. 

The next thing they know is they are in the hospital where Minho is waiting for them. The men with him Mark and Jackson assisted the three males towards the hospital wing where the nurses and doctors quickly arrive to assist. Minho looks at the two when Jaebum arrive with Jinyoung in tow, Jaebum signals for the two to make haste. 

"Go on and assist Kris and Heechul." Minho said calmly as Mark and Jackson make haste going into the car and Jaebum immediately stepped on the pedal.

Minho comforts his still panicking lover while looking at the other two, a stretcher has been provided for Sungmin and a wheelchair for Suho. 

"Mister, Sungmin-shi is in labor right now. We can make the necessary cesarean operation here but we need to contact his doctor for verification purposes, making sure that all is safe for the operation." The young doctor said nervously as he talks to the man.

"Taemin love, go and talk to Sungmin, pick up his phone so that the doctors can talk to his obgyne." Minho ushers the shaken Taemin as he walks towards the fidgeting Suho. Sitting on a bench near the guy.

"Hey, calm down. All is fine now, Kris and Heechul will return safely ok. Trust your husband." Minho said as Suho looks tearful.

"If I didn't insist on going outside this will not happen." Suho cried as he worries for his husband.

"There, there. This is not your fault. Stay calm for your baby ok? We dont want anything to happen."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car drifted fast, Jaebum expertly driving the car as they hit the target. Shots was fired here and there but the three is used to that. 

"I'm gonna open the window in three, you have a few seconds to hit their car wheel. One..two,,three." Jaebum said as he rolled the bullet proof window and Mark immediately targets the wheel with his favorite rifle and hit it spot on. The car screeches and rolled over.

"I hate it when you use the fucking rifle on a small space car Mark." Jackson bitches as he shoots the other motorcycle tandem.

"Shut it princess, what's with the motorcycle, this group has lots of it to spare." Mark commented calmy as they passes the roled over car.

Jackson firing shots after shots to kill the people inside. While their car blurred fast they saw another over turned car with Kris and Heechul standing with their back behind them. Heechul is pointing a gun on one bloody man's forehead as Kris looks on. They get off the car and went to the bosses.

"Who ordered this shit huh? Spill or I will splatter your brains all over!!!" Heechul shouted, hate clearly etched on his words.

"You will kill me anyways if I said it. This is our message. This is just the first warning, dont mess with the Gokudo." The bloody man screamed as Kris pull out his gun and shoot him dead.

"First warning...I will kill them all for doing this." Kris said with a dangerous glint on his eyes.

TBC^^


	11. Baby Kyu

Sungmin looks at that plump face, whining and shouting at the top of his little lungs wanting some attention and probably shouting at all of them for making him starve.

"Aigoo, such strong lungs this little guy has, you need to feed him now Mr. Lee." The nurse said as he assist the pregnant man. The newborn was carefully placed at his lactating chest which turns plump a few weeks back before his due date. The baby suckled on the nipple as fast as he can making Sungmin chuckles.

"This baby is so like his father.."

"What a little devil?" Suho ask as he looks at the baby with longing, slightly touching his tummy. He also wants to see his little bundle of joy soon.

"Yes..where is Heechul?"

"He went outside with Kris, talking about stuff..." 

"Why cant he just takes a rest for a while and enjoy our son, haist..that man." Sungmin sniffs as he looks down sadly.

"He's just smoothing things over Sungminnie, you know the trouble that follows us here. I'm sure Heechul will never rest until the ones behind this cruel attack.. On us is killed." Suho quietly said as Taemin silently enters the ward smiling warmly at the bundle on Sungmin's arms.

"Wow, he's so cute hyung. Ahm I saw the Kris hyung and Heechul hyung outside talking to Minho, I heard that we're moving tonight" he informed the two males who is shocked by what they heard.

"Tonight, but where,,our things.,how,," Suho freaks out, he loves the mansion already.

"All of our things will be transfered or is now being transfered by Kris's men."

"I would need to get my ass off of this hospital bed then huh,," Sungmin mutters in irritation, he just had the best cesarean operation of the time, he didn't feel any pain nor did he feel in anyway sleepy or groggy, he felt normal save for the freshly sewn line on his tummy that his husband promises to fix by picking an advance appointment to a well known cosmetic surgeon.

"Yeah, you will Sungminnie, but I wonder where we will go next,.," Suho ask as he looks at Taemin who has a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well Minho's place is off limits because his fiance is to reside there in a few weeks time. So maybe.." Taemin looks at Sungmin.

"We're going back.,.Heechul..we're moving to his family hotel. Seoul's King Tower." 

"Hey baby,,how are you feeling now." Heechul burst into the room going straight up to his lover who is now finish feeding the baby.

Sungmin looks at Heechul with worried eyes, but the man has his eyes on his son, smiling proudly at him.

"Can I carry our little Kyu?" Heechul eagerly said as his son was carefully transfered to his arms.

"Of course but please be careful Chullie, oh I forgot to burp him." 

"No problem babe,,I got it." Heechul lifted Kyuhyun hoisting the little man on a standing position while plastering the child's chest and tummy on his chest. Carefully supporting the neck while his other hand gently taps his son's back, a few seconds pass then a loud burp was heard inside the room making them all laugh.

"You seem knowledgeable with kids Kim Heechul." Sungmin teases his lover who sported a blush on his cheeks. He will never reveal tho these three twinks that he spends his free time watching instructional videos on YouTube in the hope that he'll be able to help his lover in taking care of their baby, yeah, he love Sungmin that much.

"I'm jealous, Iwant to give birth now too.." Suho pouted as Heechul chuckles at the man. We can't have a little Krissy yet Suho..we still need to move our asses."

"About that, is it advisable to move on such notice, Sungmin just gave birth." 

"We need to get you all to safety, and what with my heir being born I need to place my family in a safe place, that goes for the two of you. My medical team will be taking care of Sungmin and our child once we safely arrived at the hotel."

Suho sniffs, of course Heechul and Kris, probably Minho too have their own team of doctors nurses that serves the mafia group and is included on the payroll.

"I won't be able to walk yet Heechul." Sungmin said as Heechul looks at him.

"You'll be on a stretcher love, a separate van will transfer you. Our son in the mean time will travel with Suho and Kris, don't be scared..trust in Kris OK. He won't let anything happen to our son." Heechul explained as Sungmin looks worried but conceded to his husband's decision.

Sungmin turns his head towards Sumo who smiles.

"We will safely get the little prince to the hotel Sungminnie,rest your mind now and rest."

\--------------------------------------------------- 

As Heechul kept busy making sure all is well in regards to his husband, Suho walks with Kris looking at the sleeping baby in his arms. He looks up at his husband whom is casually looking around but keeps on stealing glances at the baby.

"What...first time seeing a baby?" Suho chuckles as Kris blush red, a Chinese triad boss caught staring in wonder at a sleeping child.

"No, I've seen babies before but not as small as this little devil." Kris explains.

"First time seeing a newborn then.."

"Yeah..I'm curious about..you know how our baby will look like."

"I hope he looks like you."

"No,,I hope he looks like an Angel like you, with a bright smile and a laughing eyes.."

Suho laughs at the description.

"Really Wu Yifan..laughing eyes huh?"

"Dont laugh, you know what I mean, your eyes turns into crescent moon when you laugh. I like it, that's why I would like our son tohave your angelic features." 

Suho shakes his head at his husband's antics, he knows that the man is a softy inside and that's what make him fall more deeply in love with him.

Meanwhile Jackson is pouting behind his boss and Suho, he felt a pang on his chest whenever he looks at the baby. He has been pregnant before but have miscarriage that resulted the death of his first baby. He decided along with Mark that they will not plan on making some little Marksons running around as their job is too dangerous, too risky.

Mark looks at his lover when the trio finally arrived at the parking lot safely going inside the van with the child. He puts his arms around Jackson and kiss him on the forehead.

"Soon my love.. We will have our own too someday. Just be patient eh? I love you." Mark whispers sweet nothings that did little to a longing heart but is greatly appreciated nonetheless.

They arrived at the Hotel safely without hitch, Taemin waiter for them at the lobby assisting Suho with the baby. Kris turns to Jaebum.

"I know that you're tired but I need to contact Choi, as soon as possible."

"I already has boss. I knew that we will need him so I already tracked his location."

Kris clasp a hand on Jaebum's shoulders. I always knew you're reliable Jae..what can I reward you for your hard work, properties? Men, women..name it." Kris said as he looks approvingly at his second in command.

"Anything? Actually I just want to spend time with Jinyoung." Jaebum said with a smile as Kris nooded his head. 

"Jinyoung is yours then,,that is if he lets you claim him."

"He will boss..he will." 

Kris looks at Jaebum like proud father.

"Go get him.."

\------------------------------------------

Sungmim has been carefully settled inside their room when he heard his son's loud wail. Taemin walks inside placing the baby in his arms.

"Hyung, your son is..loud and whiny. I think he's actually aware of his surroundings, what a weird baby."

"What do you mean? Look at him, aww my little angel.." Sungmin coos at his son who are now sucking on his breast with gusto.

Taemin just shuts his mouth and sigh. The nurses that handles the child once they got there all had a hard time with little Kyhyun and he's just a one day old baby. He prays for the nurses future nannies of this child.

Kris is in the room with Minho and Heechul.

"Choi Siwon will be here anytime soon, he will deal with the research on that fucking group." Kris announced as Minho's eyebrows twitches.

"The Choi Siwon? Asia's best hacker? You know him Kris?"

"He's a distant cousin, he will upgrade the online system which guards my assets online as well as hack the enemy's system without them knowing."

"What's the plan Kris.." Heechul ask.

"We will obliterate the Gokudo. All of the members will banish from the face of the earth, and I'll make sure that they will die in a most painful way." Kris gritted his teeth as he thought of how Suho and his unborn child face death at the hands of those gang.

"I personally made a list of what I'll do to some of those fuckers, how about you Minho?" Heechul cheerily said as Minho looks at him weirdly.

"I don't know hyung..I guess I'll just shoot them."

"But that's boring.."

A knock was heard and the head nurse takes a peek inside. 

"Mr. Kim,another nurse complained and refuses to be the baby's temporary nanny, the child keeps on crying and five nurses already gave up."

Heechul winces and looks at the now laughing Kris.

"Like father like son eh? Hahahaha."

"Shut up, you'll experience this things too once Suho gave birth." Heechul whines as Kris shakes his head.

"Nah uh.,,my son is an angel.. Remember that."

 

TBC ^^

 

 

 

 


	12. Come out with a bang

Suho winces as the next contraction hits him, he bites his lips to keep on making noises as Taemin had his hands on a deathly grip. How the hell did they got here he has no freaking idea, with his first born threatening to come out at any moment he looks up at the old building's tattered roof and pray to all the Gods he knew that he will be able to make it safe.

"Hyung..I'm so fucking scared right now. Why the fuck does these things always happens whenever there's a baby coming out of you and Sungmin's asses???!!!" Taemin whisper as he grabs on the wincing man's waist and helps him stand up. They need to get the hell out of that place. 

Suho heave a breath as he remembers how great his day started.....

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I dont want to go there Kris, I'm scared that the last time will happen again."

"We cant stay inside this hotel the whole time babe, you need to go on your last check up right."

Suho looks up at his husband and pouted. He's totally scared but he needs to do this anyways for his baby.

"Taemin will be with you, Mnho and I will surround the area to make sure you're both safe.  Jackson will also be with you guys." Kris assured his pregnant partner who's ready to pop any day now and chuckles as the man waddles out of the room to look for his friend.

"This time I will catch those fuckers.." Kris whispers to himself.

Suho walks towards Taemin's room knocking on it first, Taemin shouted come in before he went inside.

"You dont have to knock you know.."

"I have to, I dont wanna see you being fucked senseless by Minho again." Suho snapped back while shuddering as he recalls the image he saw when he accidentally barges inside that room. The two are shameless really, not bothering to lock their %**damn door.

"What brings you here?"

"Kris said I need to go and have my last check up with the doc but I'm quite hesitant about this.' Suho bits his lips with worry.

"Don't stress yourself, if this has your husband's approval then it means we're all freaking safe."

"I cant help it.."

"Aigoo..so cute."

They eventually went out and have a peaceful and uneventful day out that Suho started to get relaxed,that is until he saw a crying boy just outside the hospital garden where he sat down to wait on Taemin who grabs some pastries inside the hospital cafeteria.

"Hey, why are you crying. Are you lost?" Suho kindly asks the little guy who hooded.

"Can you help me find my brother?" The little boy said as Taemin walks towards them.

"Hey hyung, who's this?" 

"This little boy is lost, let's help him find his way back to his brothers."

Taemin looks sceptical.

"I don't know hyung..maybe should just let our guard assist him and let us go back home now."

"But Taemim he's just a little guy, let's not bother our guards with trivial things like these..come let's find his brother." Suho grabs him by the arms as they assist the little guy on his search.

The boy led them to a secluded place near the back area of the hospital building.

"Are you sure this is the place dear?.." Suho hesitantly ask while Taemin begins to tug him backwards.

"I knew it that's why I had a bad feeling regarding this.." Taemin whines as hooded men suddenly pop out of their hiding place pointing their guns up at them.

The little boy looks at them with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry ajhussi.." He mumbles as he was dragged put inside the van.

"Get inside the black car don't make a ruckus, we will not hurt a single hair on your body but don't try our patience." The man at the  front growled as the two nooded in agreement.

Taemin is silently cursing while assisting a wobbling pregnant man inside the car.

Suho is taking deep breaths to calm his nerves, he really can't afford to be stress as it may trigger his labor. He closes his eyes, thinking that he really don't want this life... A life of danger. One day your happy and the next day you're dead. He thinks about his husband whom he love and his child who's about to be born and if all this things are worth it if he stay at the triad boss's side.

"Don't worry, the men are behind us. We just have to wait for them to save us."

Suho hold the man's hands in comfort. Him and Taemin..even Sungmin has this twisted life now where every day is a threat to their lives simply by being the wives of these mob heads.

The two of them silently waited, but they were drop off at some deserted Church..no one follower them..not even Jackson, their designated bodyguard. Taemin is biting his lips with worry now as he looks around and search for a probable exit spot. They were unceremoniously shoved inside and they were shocked to see a group of men waiting inside.

The most sinister looking man sat in the middle , he opens his arms as if warmly welcoming them to his humble home.

""Welcome Mr. Wu and Mr. Lee, how nice of you to visit us." 

Taemin glared at the man.

"You might have been wonderin why we invited you to come here, its just..it is so hard to talk to your husbands.. They are so hard headed and won't see reasons, that's why you guy are here. I would like you guys to talk to your husbands to leave our business alone, especially your husband Mr. Wu."

"We don't deal with our husband's business what makes you think they'll listen to us?"

"But they will, that's our weakness, us head of gangs and clans..we listen to the ones who have our hearts."

"Well what your business that my husband won't leave alone?" Suho ask as Taemin keeps on fidgeting beside him.

"Human trafficking, sex slaves, we have the best prostitutes around."

Suho bowed his head.

"I..I'll talk.."

"Hyung don't, there's a reason why Kris won't deal with their business.. They sell kids, as young as infants, they let patrons rape young children, they are monsters.."

"Well we have evil running down our veins but don't forget your husbands are evil too."

"Well we will side with the lesser evil then.." Taemin spat as Suho's MIMD became blank. He thought about the young boy whom they met a while ago and felt pain in his Heart. He thinks about his husband whom has a brash attitude but a soft heart, making some effort to stop this horrible things from happening. 

"Screw you fuckers..I will not stop my husband on what he wants to do, and you better let us leave or Kris will blow your heads off."

"I thought this one's submissive, you're quite feisty then, maybe that's why Kris is so enamored with you. I decided to be easy with you two but I don't tolerate sassy bitches wh doesnt know their place."

The man stand up an leave.

"Lock them up on the basement." He shouted as the two was grabbed by his men and was dragged to their designated place.

Taemin put his arms around Suho.

"Don't worry hyung we'll be out of here..as soon as i picked this freaking lock." Taemin said with a smirk as he plasters himself on the door listeni for movements outside.

"These fuckers are no brainer, they didn't even left single guard at the door." Taemin whisperes as he reveals a hairpin stuck up at his hair and started to fiddle with the door knob.

"Isn't this dangerous?" 

"It is but we have to get the hell out of here before you pop that baby." Taemin mutters darkly as they both heard the door clicked open, ushering the pregnant man outside and walking as quietly as they can they manouver themselves out of the hallway, Taemin found an opening eventually, a wall covered in grime..is not an ordinary wall covered in grime, he slump onto it when he felt it move inwards creating an opening, he motioned for Suho to hide behind him as he carefully pushes that part revealing a small opening, they saw a stair leading up. Not wasting anymore time they both go up at it and Taemin gasp in surprise as his head was knocked on a wood.

'Damn it, what the...is this a door." He open it slowly, peek his head up and stare around the area. They are in the courtyard, alone.

"Fuck, Suho..come on up. We're out of the freaking hell hole." Taemin said as he lifted the pregnant man who's now whimpering in distress.

As they thank all the stars for a small time of freedom, Suho cant take it anymore and moan out in pain.

"Oh, God...quiet hyung, come on lets go. We need to get to the doc." Taemin assisted the man as they walk purposefully away from the place.

"It hurts so much now Tae.."

"Relax hyung, we need to get as far away from here as possible."

They briskly walk with Suho biting into his lips, he let out an unmanly screech when a man suddenly barges into them grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Found you."

"Fuck you...Jackson!!! Where the hell have you been??" Taemin shouted himself hoarse as he let out a breath.

"Thank God...we're safe now." Suho weakly said.

"Are you giving birth now boss? Come on we have a team with us to assist you in your labor. We tracked the two of you, Minho said you did well Taemin."

"Fuck him." Taemin mutters darkly as he realize his boyfriend knew the hell they went through and just let them at it.

Jackson and Taemin half carries Suho to the large van parked one block away from the abandoned church. The medical team immediately went towards the man and assisted him inside the make shift tent they assembled.

Taemin look up at Jackson.

"Where are they?"

Jackson look back at him as if sizing him up.

"They are at the place where they took you and Suho. They have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of. And the boss has a surprise for his wife, he is so happy to know that he is on his way to give birth now he wants some fireworks." Jackson cheerily said.

Taemin looks at him in confusion but it all fades away from his mind as he heard explosions, screams, fire, gun shots being fired non stop.

"Oh my g..."

"Yeah thats right. The dragon's first born is being born at this very moment that's why we need explosions!! Ha..I wish I were included at the bombing team." Jackson shakes his head as he thought of his boyfriend Mark who puts his foot down and ordered him to stay with the "wives".

They both turn their heads at the tent where a much louder scream from Suho was heard.

"What the..I thought they will cut him up or something.."

"Cant at this moment, to risky to cut him open with these open area. The baby needs to go out the traditional way. I'm kinda sorry for his ass though..." Jackson mutters.

One last bomb explosion and then silence filled the area. 

Silence broken by a cry of a new born child making the men around the area cheer with the thought that finally the little prince of their clan is born. Taemin and Jackson ran towards the tent excited to meet the new baby.

Kris, Heechul and Minho walk back to their safe area after a while. Taemin ran towards Minho who smiled and hugs him back tighter. Jackson crosses his arms and ignore his boyfriend Mark who takes up the rear, still mad at not being included but the tall man ignores his mood, went right at him and kiss him on the cheeks.

Kris and Heechul walks towards the tent where a resting Suho lays beside a peaceful child. The doctor smiles at them and carries the child towards the tall man who looks at the small bundle in amazement.

"Your child came out with a bang I see..congratulations boss."

Kris nooded his head, still staring down at that small face in wonder. He looks,,chubby. With pouty lips and straight nose..he looks pretty like Suho."

"Damn, that child is too freaking quiet. Remember Kyuhyun when he came out, roaring and yelling at the top of his lungs. He looks pretty like Myeon.." Heechul said as he stares at the child who slowly opens his eyes and stares back at his father.

"Hello there princess.." Kris said emotionally.

"That's a boy Kris..." Heechul chuckles as he watches the triad boss makes a fool of himself breaking down the bad man facade.

"Shut up, my son is too pretty for his own good. I can call him whatever the fuck I want." Kris said as he coos at Xiumin.

"You got some loose screws in your head you know. You call Suho a wife when he should be called a husband and now this."

Kris ignored the babbling man and walks towards the sleeping Suho, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Thank you babe,.for this wonderful gift. I love you, I love both of you."

 

TBC^^

 

 

 


	13. Jaebum's Hunch

Jaebum looks at the three mob head's lovers and his eyes stray far longer on Taemin. He's done a background check on the kid and found him suspicious. He suddenly pops out of nowhere and he intends to find out where he comes from. As far as he know on their love story Taemin suddenly appears at Minho's life when the younger man started working at a cafe that the mafia boss regularly went to. He grabs the man's attention thus their courting began, if you would call a kidnapping as courting. Minho taking a liking towards Taemin orders his men to kidnap him on his way back home after his work. He imprisoned the man inside his mansion for months before Taemin gave in to his demand that they'll be lovers.

A few more months and Taemin already has the trust of Suho and Sungmin, what more can you ask from the two mothers of the gang, but Jaebum has his eyes open and decided to track all the activities that the man takes. Taemin has his own helper, Onew. The man looks innocent enough but as a member of a mafia he knows that looks are deceiving. He planted tracking device on both men, even planted a small recorder on places that they venture to hear what they are talking and his effort paid off when one night Minho is out doing things with Heechul he spotted Onew entering Taemin's door and immediately opens up the hidden CCTV camera inside.

He watches and hears what the two are talking about and smiled in satisfaction. 

"Onew, I...I cant do it anymore."

The man looks at the sad Taemin who's looking at his reflection of the mirror.

"You cant give up or else your whole family will be slaughtered. You know what those men can do to them and to you. Plus, you wanted to do this mission, at first right? What the hell happens? You fell inlove with Minho, is that it?"

"Yes...I am ready to leave everything behind and be with him. He will protect me."

"Lets say that your statement is correct, but there's still one problem that you have to eliminate before anything else." Onew said as he laid Taemin's newsly washed clothes on the drawers.

"What is it.."

"Kim Junmeyon, also known as Suho. Currently the Chinese Triad's wife and mother of the Triad's heir."

Taemin swallows nervously as he turn around and gape at the serious looking Onew.

"What..what do you mean.."

"You have to eliminate him. He is the first born son of Minho's father, born to a lovely prostitute and hidded from others, as a baby he was given to an orphanage and was raised there."

Taemin griped the back of the chair he's been sitting on.

"Why..you said it yourself..he is abandoned and given to an orphanage he doesnt know anything about his past."

"They are looking for him.."

Taemin looks at Onew with worried eyes.

"Who..."

"Those who are opposed to Minho being the leader of the White Tiger clan, the upheaval started when he took you as a lover and denied the arranged marriage from another gang. They want to have the firstborn, and set him up as the leader to over throw your lover. Do you want that Taemin? Do you want your lover be shunned to the side and treated like trash.." Onew slyly said as tears form on Taemin's eyes.

"No...no."

"Well just follow my lead and kill that Suho. Your lover will thank you for what you're gonna do for him bigtime."

Mind is swimming with so much thought that Taemin just nooded his consent and closes his eyes as he imagines Suho's angelic face, warm hug and friendly nature. It hurts his heart to think that he will kill the man, but he has to. Minho always comes first and he will do anything to protect his man.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee Taemin."

Jaebum nooded as he accepted the wine glass offered by Jinyoung who smiled at him and went outside immediately. Kris sigh.

"What a shame, I like that kid. Help Sungmin and Suho around, cute like a puppy, crazy like shit dancing around the place like he doesnt care what people thinks."

Jaebum nooded, the good ones are always the easiest to manipulate.

"Do you think he might lead us to bigger rats that are sniffing around my husband?"

"Yes, as long as we carefully play our parts around him. Do we need to tell Minho about this?" Jaebum delicately said as Kris sat still for a while looking at nothing in particular.

"No, we leave them alone to deal with their messy lovelife. What we need to concentrate on is on my wife and my childs safety, after that we can form a plan on how to deal with the fuckers. Call Heechul immediately, I need his influence on this stuff."

Jaebum nooded and sigh as well. This will be a long and tiring thing for them to deal with.

 

TBC^^


	14. Ch.14 The poisoned Tea

Sungmin coos at his scowling baby..well he thinks that Kyuhyun at such a young age of ten months has started to scowl and grunt and whacks Heechul's face with his fat fist. One thing everyone of them sure notice is the way Kyuhyun seems to relax and be more..shall we say behaved is when Baby Xiumin is within his sight. That is why Sungmin is here right at the Dragon Triad's head's firstborn son's nursery, he needed something to shut his devil of a baby so he happily walks right in and as usual as soon as Kyu saw baby Xiu the little guy quiets up and be a normal baby for once.

"Hey there Kyu.." Suho warmly smiled at the suddenly quiet baby.

"Hey Suho, I'll just dump my child there at Xiuminnie's crib..I really need some quiet time." Sungmin pouted as Suho shakes his head.

"Well,..that is certainly Kim Heechul's spawn right there, I can hear his wails as you were walking outside." Suho said as Sungmin sat down on the bed while he organizes his son's clothes. He can always get someone to do it for him but it always makes Suho happy to know that he is the one taking care of his child and not someone else. One thing that Kris really loves about him, heck the taller man got turned on that he litterally fuck the breath out of him last night all because of the fact that Kris saw him nursing their child.

Suho blushes at the thought and Sungmin smirk at him.

"Ah, you have no shame Myeonie..thinking about dirty things while we're here with the kids." Sungmin teases while Suho sush him up.

Kris walks inside without knocking, going straight to the crib, frowning as he saw Kyuhyun beside his princess.

"What the heck is this little devil doing with my princess?" Kris ask them.

"Hey! That's my child you know..and what are you.." Sungmin jaw drop as he takes a peek inside the crib and saw his son cuddling and kissing baby Xiumin's chubby cheeks.

"Ahm...maybe Kyu is just hungry you know..you have to admit that Minnie's cheeks looks chubby and delicious and it looks like a baozi..and.." Sungmin said as he thinks of a reason as to why his son is globbering down Xiumin's cheeks.

Kris held Kyuhyun and lifts the child away carefully making the baby cry in distress as he was separated from the sleeping Xiumin. Kris lifted his eyebrows and stare at the crying baby.

"Dont hit on my princess you punk, I wont give him to any man, boy or..baby ever. Got it?" Kris said seriously making the two other man in the room roll their eyes at him.

"Put him back Yifan,,we need some silence in our life please, and they are still babies you know. Kyu wont take your princess away from you." Suho chuckles as he shakes his head.

"I have a feeling that this little man will take my Minnie away." Kris pouted as he stares at Kyuhyun.

Heechul then makes an appearance, kissing his husband and ignoring his child.

"Hey, our son is right there." Sungmin said while Heechul lifts him up and settle him on his lap.

"Leave him there, I dont want another war with that little devil." Heechul said as he nuzzled on his boyfriend's neck.

"Jaebum is here now Kris, ring him up when you want him." Heechul informed the man who nooded and kiss his husband goodbye.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris sat infront of Jaebum who has pictures, lay outs, memory cards and files. 

"So far we only got these information, but..they are practically useless Yifan, these are the smaller fishes that are trying to bring you down and they are working for someone who is the real Big Boss but we dont have a freaking clue on who the hell is he, or them.."

"We take one step at a time Jaebum...one step at a time."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You see this one? This is one of the most poisonous herb in the world, we already got it pulverize. Wear gloves when you put it in his tea, remember a small amount will do. This will paralize him for a short period of time and then you can kill him immediately afterwards." Onew said as he barges through Taemin's room, entering through the window to avoid the CCTV cameras on the hallway.

Taemin nervously swallowed as he accepts the small packet of poison, he started to sweat, nervous as shit.

"I will go now, Minho will be back at any moment. Keep that in a safe place okay. I have faith in you okay. Dont fail us, do this for your lover." 

Onew got out quietly, Taemin put the poison in his bag and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He doesn't want to kill Suho, but he loves his man. He love Minho and he will do anything to make him safe, to keep his lover's position intact.

He needs to do this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyung, do you want some tea?" Taemin said as he helps Suho with his daily chores which consist of taking care of his baby. They had already finished bathing the baby.

"Why yes I would like that Taeminnie, as soon as Xiumin takes a nap we will have a little siesta eh?" Suho happily said as he lets the younger man prepare their food.

Jinyoung looks suspiciously at Taemin as he saw how the younger man seems a little bit off, he's actually trembling as he prepares some tea and carefully putting the tea cup set in a tray.

"Are you okay Taemin ah?"

Taemin actually shivers while nooding his head.

"I am fine, just a little bit stressed. I'm gonna carry this alright? Dont worry your head off and take some rest Jinyoung." Taemin tries to smile normally even though he is shaking inside. This is it..this is the moment where he will poison Suho's tea, complete the mission that Onew ordered him to and save his lover's position in the White Tiger Clan."

Swallowing nervously as he walks inside the nursery room.

"Hey, oh wow. Jinyoung baked some cookies huh?" Suho said pointedly looking at the tray. Xiumin fusses on the crib which makes Suho distracted as he leans down and calms his child. Taemin sneakily pours a small amount of Onew's poison into the cup and hides it inside the back pocket of his jeans. Good thing it is a powder based that's why he can store it inside a small folded paper.

"Yes hyung, I'll prepare the tea for us while our Minnie is keeping you busy."

Hands are trembling while he pours the tea into a cup, dreading at what was to come. Suho sat down infront of him after he makes sure that Minnie is fast asleep.

"How are you Taemin, you've been..how to call it. Absent lately, I mean you are with us physically but you're not with us mentally. Is there any problems? You can always talk to me you know." Suho ask kindly making the younger man's eyes water with emotions. How could he do this, to this wonderful man who always makes his way to comfort him and be his friend.

"I..i'm..okay hyung I'm just. There's a lot in my mind right now." 

"Is it because of Minho?"

"Yes..hyung Minho's position can be taken away from him anytime and I dont want that to happen." Taemin bites his lips as Suho lifted and eyebrow at him.

"No one can challenge his position he is the heir, plus you do know that my husband wouldn't let that happen right?"

"But hyung...I..Kris can only do so much..."

Suho leans forward and grab his hands.

'Have faith in my husband, he's not the Triad boss if he is some weakling. He did help Heechul reclaim his position, he can help Minho stays in his position. And he will protect his family with his life, that includes Heechul, Minho, Sungmin, Kyuhyun and you."

Taemin cried infront of his friend, his mind is hurting from thinking too much, replaying some scenarios from Onew and then from Suho, memories keep on pouring in and he felt like he's gonna explode.

"There there..."

As Taemin cries quietly and lets Suho comforts him Jinyoung walks in and smile kindly at the two.

"What is this some heart to heart talk? May I join?"

"Sit down Jinyoung, you're gonna faint from overworking, have a breather and take some of your cookies."

"They are good huh? Can I have some tea then? Thanks."

Jinyoung grabs Suho's cup and gently drank the contents while Taemin tries to make himself presentable, he lets Suho wipes his tears and nooded his thanks.

"Thank you hyung, I have been bottling up my feelings for too long."

Suho smiles at him.

"No problem Taemin ah..If you.." Suho stopped talking as ha hand grabs his arms, he turns to see Jinyoung who is slumped on the floor, spluttering blood on the carpet.

"Oh my god!!! Jinyoung!!! Taemin call someone..oh my God....." Suho shouted as he grabs Jinyoung and shouted for help while Taemin looks frozen as he saw Jinyoung pukes blood all over.

Kris's men heard the commotion and helps immediately carrying Jinyoung towards the Mansion's infirmary where the resident doctor is in. Suho hot on their heels as Taemin was left inside the nursery room. He looks at the blood and then heard Xiumin whimpers. He went towards the crib and lifts up the child.

Jaebum barges inside making Taemin jump in surprise.

"Hand me the baby and follow me."

Taemin nooded and handed him the baby at once.

As they walk side by side Jaebum looks at him with danger in his eyes.

"You know, I thought that I would be easy on you, whats with you being nice but then you do this to Jinyoung. I will make you suffer like what you did to him you fucker." Jaebum quietly said as he saw how Taemin shivers in fear. Taemin actually stopped in his track.

"Dont try to run or I will blow your brains off here, with a baby in my arms. Stay with me until we are inside Kris's office."

Taemin forces his feet to walk again as he prepares himself to die the most painful death. The door opens wide and as soon as he walks in his face became deathly pale. There stood Minho, with his back towards him looking out of the wide window. Kris sat on his chair like a throne while Heechul sat on the sofa cleaning his gun.

'Well come in Taemin. Have a seat and we have a lot to talk about." Kris said as Jaebum handed him the now wide awake Xiumin who is looking around the room in curiosity. Kris smiled at his son cooing at the baby while Heechul looks on with disgust.

"I dont know why some bitch face like you can have that look on your face whenever you saw you son, It's fucking creepy when you look..human." Heechul blurted out as Kris understood the meaning, they are not supposed to look humane..they are supposed to look like some heartless monsters.

'Shut up, anyways Taemin I told you to sit down. Are you deaf?...wait let me ask another question..are you a murderer?" Kris asked seriously as he saw how hard Jaebum clenches his hands. 

Taemin whimpers as he looks back at Minho who is still ignoring him.

"Jaebum, you dont have to be here, Jinyoung is being treated..dont you wanna.." Kris delicately said.

"I cant, not when this bitch here is.." 

"Shut it, I will deal with him okay. I promise, now go." Kris orders and Jaebum glared at Taemin before closing the door as he went out.

Kris looks back at Taemin.

"You did something bad, Taemin." Kris gently said as he laid his son on his lap.

'I...I'm sorry I..." Taemin cried infront of them. Heechul clucks his tounge.

"Shame shame..I am actually starting to like you Taeminnie.."

Taemin looks at Minho who finally turns around and looks at him with dissapointment in his eyes.

"Tell us everything now Taemin, before I fucking kill you right now, right here." Minho said in anger as he stared at his crying lover who fell down on his knees.

'I cant..Minho..they will kill you..."

Kris stood up and Sungmin walks inside looking at them in curiosity but picks up Xiumin quickly as soon as Kris handed his child towards him. He walks out as fast as he can while looking pointedly at Heechul who winks at him.

"If you tell us everything your life will be spared...now talk."

Taemin looks back at his lover who is now angry at him.

"Would you still love me after I told you everything?"

"I dont know Taemin..I really dont know." Minho gritted his teeth as Taemin calms himself and relayed everything. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He is okay now Jaebum, it's lucky for us that he only drank a portion of it. The doctor stabilizes his condition."

Jaebum kept pacing, his adrenaline is still high and he cant listen to reason. Jackson went in and tackles him forcing him to take a seat and wait for the all clear so they can see Jinyoung.

"You know, If you love him tell him. We're in the freaking mafia business, tomorrow we could get klled or get shot. Live everyday like its your last you know." Jackson sassily said as he sat on Mark's lap who is smirking at Jaebum.

'I say, as soon as he's physically okay, put a ring on it." Mark said as Jackson bumps him on the head.

"Hey asshole, how come you never put a ring on my finger huh?"

"Because I havent got the time yet, we're busy.."

Jaebum shuts them up and walks towards the door.

As soon as he's okay I will make him mine.

TBC


	15. Separate

Kris and Heechul went out of the room as soon as Taemin finish telling his side of the story. Looking pointedly at Minho while he walks out Kris sigh as Heechul walks with him.

"I cant have that you know..a lying snakey, double crossing bitch. If I am Minho I will blow up that twinks brain and be done with it." Heechul said as they barges inside Xiumin's nursery room.

"We cant tell Minho what to do...it's their relationship. They should sort things out on their own." Kris gently said as he stared fondly at his child.

"You've gone too soft Kris." Heechul commented as he looks at his friend.

"What can I say..I'm a family man now. But back to the topic..it's up to Minho on what to do with his lover."

"What about the other one?"

"We have him..we need to interrogate him later..keep your schedule clear."

Suho walks inside and immediately ran towards Kris who hugs his crying husband. Heechul nooded and quietly walks out as the tall man comforts his trembling husband.

"Shhh..calm down baby. You are safe..everything is fine now."

"Kris..what if I was the one..what will happen..my baby.." Suho cried out his emotions as he stay inside his lover's warm embrace. Trembling in fear he weakly leans towards Kris who easily supported his weight. Manouvering himself so that he was sitting comfortably with his husband on his lap.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you Junmyeon."

"I know Yifan..it's just that..I got scared. I dont want to die just yet.I dont want to leave you and Xiumin behind."

"And you wont..as long as I live..I will protect you two with my life"

"Jinyoung..he's.."

"He's safe and he will be okay once Jaebum do what he needs to do. You should sleep on this babe..so that you'll calm down alright."

"Taemin..what will happen to him?" Suho whispers as Yifan looks at him seriously.

"I know he's been a good friend to you but in our world..loyalty is priced and betrayal cuts deep to the bones. It's up to his lover on what will happen to him..as for us..we need to keep our mouth shut and our eyes open. Minho will know what to do and we have to trust him."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Did you ever trust me enough Taemin..." Minho said quietly as he looks away from his crying lover.

"I do...I do trust you Minho. It's them that I dont trust..I was trying to protect you in any way I can." Taemin wailed as he begged for his lover to understand what he did.

"I know everything and yet I turned blind eye towards it. I let you communicate with that rat but I never thought that you will play right into his game. I actually thought that you have faith in me..in my decisions and in my leadership."

"Minho..."

"But what you did right now is unforgiveable.."

"Minho..."

"I should fucking kill you right now.."

Taemin bowed his head and cried, pain in his chest are amplifiying.

"But I cant because I still have fucking feelings for a traitor like you. You will live..but I will not be with you anymore. Go back to Busan and live your life like you havent met me.." Minho gritted his teeth as he lets the words out.

"Minho..no..I love you..I do..please forgive me."

"Betrayal equals death Taemin..and I am a mafia head. What I am going to do..giving you freedom after what you did is against our law..an eye for an eye. I cant look at you right now and ignore the shame you gave me for what happened today." Minho spat as he turns and look coldly at his lover.

"Pack your bags now and get out of my sight..out of my life. Never contact me again or else..Jaebum has been itching to kill you after what you did. I am really just a stupid man who is still in love with you..so let us think that this is my last gift for you..a gift of a new life without me. You know what to do..my men will come and collect you later..goodluck to your new life Taemin."

"Minho..I am sorry. I really love you. Please dont forget me." Taemin said as he continues to cry.

Minho stop by the doorway.

"You're really asking for too much Taemin."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris was talking to Jaebum who is furious about Minho's decision, he wants Taemin dead and the opporunity slips out of his fingers. Kris is trying to calm his right hand man when Minho and Heechul walks right in the interrogation room. Jaebum shuts his mouth and ignore them, trying to control his fiery temper. Minho knows that he did something wrong by the way Jaebum is ignoring him but shuts his mouth just the same. No matter how bad Taemin was he is still his lover,,and he is still in love with the man. He cant let some mob gangster harm Taemin.

"Now that we are all here can we please talk to the shithead over there and be done with all these drama. I really cant take this anymore..I am not used to being ignored..I want all the attention back to me fuckers." Heechul whines loudly as Jaebum rolled his eyes at the man, clearly not taking shits for anyone right now.

Minho looks forward and saw Onew tied to a chair in the center of the room. He clenches his fist,.this is the man who poisoned his lover's mind.

"I will be the one questioning him..as most of you here are emotional right now.." Kris said as he walks forward.

"No I'm not..."

"I'm not talking about you Heechul.."

"Lee Jin Ki, also known as Onew, born in Gwangmyeong,Gyeonggi-do on December 14, 1989. Spy for the Kim Family of Busan..purposefuly targeting my wife Suho.." Kris dangerously said as Onew looks up to him in surprise, fear slowly creeping upon his eyes.

"Tsk tsk tsk..ahh you're the one who wants my Myeonie dead huh? I should blow your brains off..that I will fucker...that I will." Heechul said as he looks at the man.

"No need for you to lie as dear Taemin already told us what you tell him, and two of the man here are now angry..so so,,,furious because of what you did." Kris slowly said enjoying how the small man's breath hitches with fear.

"But I am going to make a deal right now..that is if you agree of course."

"What the fucking..I aint ready for this twist and turn you bag of balls..I dont like this." Heechul complains.

Jaebum looks at Kris, intrigued at what his leader is planning.

"Be our spy instead..double cross them and we will let you live. We will offer protection for you after this." Kris said as Minho frowned not liking what the taller man is planning.

"We cant trust this piece of shit Kris.." Minho said as he looks at the small man in disgust.

"Yes we can..I have your family with me Onew.."

"No..." Onew whispers as he looks helplessly towards Kris.

"Yes..Their life is in your hands. I dont want to do things this way but since I am dealing with men like you..I have to.."

"No..stop putting my family in danger like this..all of you..all of you mafia men dont care about the life that I am trying to protect...you're all the same!!! Stop using me!!" Onew shouted.

Heechul looks at the broken man and sigh...they have this kind of men every single time. They are the ones being forced and threated by the mafia to do crazy things in exchange of their family's safety. Even Minho looks curious..Heechul lifted his eyebrows in curiosity..taking a better look at Minho's face...yes..he's definitely curious.

"You've been one of my staff for quite some time now and you know how powerful my group is..when I say they will be protected then they will be. Not like those Busan rats you call your employer who didn't even have guards all over your family's place. Work for me and start a new life as one of my men. This will be a very hard job for you..but you need to pull it off..or else.."

Onew is at a loss for words as he thinks of Kris's proposal..Minho suddenly stood up.

"He needs time to think..Kris..I want him as my slave." Minho said as he looks coldly towards the man who looks at him in fear.

"No..we need him alive Minho..I am not sure if you're gonna blow his brains off or.."

"No..I will not. But I want him as my slave for reasons.."

"And that will be?..." Heechul asked as he looks at Minho shrewdly.

"To make it hard for him..make him pay for everything..for every pain I am feeling right now."

"No..no..I.." Onew whimpered as Kris lifted a hand to shut him up.

"You have no say in this..from now on you are Minho's personal slave. Goodluck." Kris said as he walks outside followed by Heechul who pats Minho on the shoulders. Jaebum looks at the two of them and walk out as well.

"Someone will pick you up later..shut your mouth and follow everything I say."

"I dont want to be your slave..."

"You should have thought about that when you ruined my relationship..it is high time you pay for what you did."

 

TBC


	16. Peaceful day

Xiumin, the first born son of Kris and Suho is now one year old. He is currently sitting inside his crib while his playmate Kyuhyun is sitting infront of him as both of them was thrown inside the crib since Sungmin and Suho is now currently gossiping as they sprawled all over the huge bed.

Xiumin blinks his eyes as he saw Kyu staring intently at him, he pulled out the stuffie bunny he has been slobbering over and leans his head as if curious about his silent friend. He flapped his arms around and smiled hi toothless grin, Kyu smiled back sa he crawled towards Xiumin. After a few minutes he finally is beside baby Xiu and he did what he always does when the younger is within reach. He smooches his baozi cheeks, making the baby giggle as Kyu slomped all over him.

Yifan walks in and frowned at what he sees, he looks at Suho who is busy shooting his mouth off and walks towards the crib, lifting Kyu and making him sit a little too far away from his son.

"You need to understand son, I aint giving up my child for a little devil like you alright?" Kris whispers making Kyu shout in anger and cry his lungs out. Limbs flailing around, Sungmin finally noticed his child and pick him up, bouncing the baby to make him stop crying.

"Kris, what did you said to him?" Sungmin said with a glare.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, I bet he threatened little Kyu again to stay away from Minnie ah." Suho chuckles as he walks towards the crib and kiss his son's forehead.

'You know Kris,,Kyu understand what you're saying..my baby is a genius." Sungmin said as Kris laugh at the notion.

"Him? a genius, I dont think that Heechul might have passed down some genius genes.."

"He gets it from me okay."

"Whatever, teach him to stay away from Xiumin, he's harrassing my son. And my angel will never complain because..he's an angel." Kris argued as Sungmin rolls his eyes at him saying he will make Kyu sleep and walks out.

'Arent you a little too possesive daddy.." Suho whispered huskily which makes Kris turns his head towards him, giving him his full attention.

"I am, and you do like that right?" Kris said as he puts a hand on Suho's waist and drags him towards the bed. Hovering the now blushing man, Kris lifted an eyebrow at the contradiction that his wife is..sexy and yet so innocent.

"I guess daddy has been neglecting you huh? Why dont I make it up to you? Fuck you so hard you will bear another child for me by the end of this day." Kris naughtily whispered as he looks at how work up Suho has been all because of his dirty mouth talking.

"Kris..Xiumin.." Suho complains as he looks at his child playing silently on his crib.

"Wait here a sec, dont move." Kris straighten up and calls Minho.

"Get up here and baby sit Xiumin for a while."

"Hyung, why me?"

"Everyone else is busy..but I really need to pound Suho's ass.."

"Okay okay!! Stop with the description geez." Minho complains.

"If you're sexually frustrated then go to one of our brothels, have fun and de stress yourself."

"No thanks hyung, I'll be there in minute."

Kris shakes his head thinking about Minho, as far as he knows the man has been living like a monk, not having any sexual intercourse which makes him irritable and stuck up. Minho really needs to fuck someone.

"What is it?" Suho asked as Kris said what's on his mind.

"Well, he has someone to relieve the tension anyways." Suho bits his lips as Kris looks curiously at him?

"What?"

"I heard that he's been making Onew wear some maid dresser and the man is now sporting hairless body, you know. He basically looks like a girl now, Sungmin said so as he saw how Minho ordered him to wear chokers and short skirts and stokings." Suho explained as Kris got worked up at the image but with Suho as the model inside his head.

"Fuck that kinky bastard."

A knock was heard and Minho grumpily walks in, ignores Kris and Suho and walks out with Xiumin.

Kris looks back at his husband and whispers on his ears.

"I would like to see you in skirt babe."

'Kris!!"

TBC^^


	17. The Maid Boy (Onew/Minho)

Minho drags himself back inside his room and laid down baby Xiumin at his king size bed. He looks around for Onew who came into view, just making his way out of the bathroom.

"You..slave.Take care of the baby." he coldly said towards Onew who glared at him in annoyance. 

The smaller man huff as he drags himself towards the bed and scooted over towards the curious looking Xiumin. He pull the baby towards himself and played with his fingers making the baby gurgle in happines.

"Why aren't you wearing the choker? Where did you hide it?" Minho hisses as he notice what is missing on his slave's outfit.

"I took it off because my skin is itchy and started to get irritated." Onew calmly said as he continue to entertain the child.

Minho glared at him.

"You have no right to complain, you deserve to be punished." He gritted his teeth.

Knew look back at him calmly.

"No I don't deserve any of this. In case you haven't noticed I am not the one who betrayed you. Yes I am the one who encouraged your lover but I have no relationship whatsoever to you, my action should not be considered as a betrayal to you." 

"Shut up!! You have no say on this matter!!" Minho shouted back. Aware that what was being said was true.

"Yes I have! Kill me now to end all of my sufferings Minho, kill me. Put a bullet through my head." Onew said as tears clogged up his eyes. But no he will not cry, it is much better to die fighting for the safety of his family than to be humiliated like this every single day.

"And what get you off easy? No way." Minho spitted out.

"You will not feel relieved by punishing me as I am not the one who broke your heart. You will only add guilt to yourself."

"I have no care for your opinion slave."

Minho walks out of the room and slammed it shut, he walks absentmindedly outside when someone called him. He looks around and find Jinyoung waving happily towards him. He walks slowly towards the man.

"Fancy seeing you alone outside Jinyoung, where's your husband?" 

"Probably at the controll room staring at me through the CCTV camera." Jinyoung chuckles at the thought but Minho wouldn't put it pass Jaebum to actually stalk his lover through one of his hidden cameras.

"You look troubled boss."

"It's nothing.."

"Well there are rumors flying around here.." Jinyoung airily said as Minho quirked an eyebrow.

"Let me guess it's about me?" He asked in a mock innocence.

"Well yes and about a certain someone.."

"I don't want to talk about him." Minho quickly said as Jinyoung bites his lower lip.

"He talked to Jaebum, you know."

"What??"

"Yes..he asked..more like he begged my husband to kill him." Jinyoung quietly said.

"When.." Minho look down.

"When you started to humiliate him, by making him cross dress."

"He deserve it Jinyoung, he deserve all of it." Minho insisted but Jinyoung shakes his head.

"Listed to me as I'm the one who is poisoned here..I think that Onew is a person trapped in a situation that he can't get out of. He came from a poor family and was taken in by some gang, he was threatened, and his family was kept as hostages. He is a weak man trying to be strong, he lied to us, he deceive us, he manipulated us all because it is the only thing he knows, its the only way to keep his love one safe. Now putting everything aside, can we torture someone who is just protecting his family?."

Minho stayed silent as he process Jinyoung's statement in his head.

"You would have died all because of him.."

"You are blinded by desire to put all the blame on him Minho, don't forget that he is just a tool in this wicked game. And after the life and death situation that they put me though somehow I am thankful, it takes a freaking situation like that to make my man make a move damn it. My advice.,.kill him and put an end to this or be kind and take care of him, it's your choice." Jinyoung teases the mob boss who flushes red at the comment.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"We all see how you stare at him on those outfit boss..they all call you kinky fucker now. Anyway thanks to you my husband is now making some huge order on those VS lingeries and panties I've been wanting to since ages ago." Jinyoung laugh freely as he ran away from the embarrassed man.

"Damn,,I did that to them?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minho swallowed nervously as he clutches on the door handle,opening the door quietly he takes a look inside and find Onew cooing at the baby and Xiumin responding by gurgling. What a sight, he suddenly thought on why he left the baby alone with this dangerous man.

It's because Jinyoung is right, this dangerous man is a normal man trying to survive the cruel fate he has been thrown into.

"Onew.."

The man look at him in shock, he has never called him by his name before. Ever.

"What.."

"Hand out your chocker and give it to me. I will buy you a new one." He calmly said as he walks closer to the two.

Psh..and I thought for once this asshole might play nice. - Onew

"I threw it away, I dont know where it is now."

"Well you will come with me today so go on and dress nicely." Minho barked back, annoyed that the man is talking back to him.

"Am I allowed to wear my clothes now?" Onew hopefully said with a dash of hope in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Wear what's in your closet, dont tell me you dont like all the clothes I bought for you." Minho smugly said as Onew rolls his eyes and laid Xiumin back on the bed.

"No I dont like it." Onew said grumpily.

Minho walks behind Onew and grab him by the hair, lips inching near his ears.

"Liar, I know you always get hard whenever you wear those lacy panties I ordered kitty." Minho whisper dangerously as he wrap a hand on Onew's waist. A little surprise that the small man has a girly waist he copped and feel, trailling a hand down his wide hips. Hissing with a sudden desire he lets go of his slave and put a little distance from them.

Onew looks at the man and turns away, hoping to hide his flustered face. The man's large hands on him make him feel.

"I need to fuck. You stay here, Sungmin will take the baby. Dont wait for me to come back."

'But..you said we will go out.." Onew said a little dissapointed.

"Some other time. I need to get this out of my system." Minho said distractingly as he barges inside the bathroom leaving Onew to his thoughts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onew stayed up until 1am until he fell asleep due to exhaustion. He just woke up when someone laid down beside him on the bed, wrapping a hand around him and pulling him towards his warmth.

"I dont like you,..I dont want you..I hate you." Minho whispers as he nuzzled Onews neck, drunkenly kissing his milky white skin, slobbering all over him.

Onew closes his eyes and turns his head away. Minho is always like this, cuddling up to him and saying mean words that he tries to ignore but somehow always put a prickle of hurt inside his heart.

"Dont seduce me..dont act cute..dont talk back to me..I..I fucking want you..but I love Taemin. I do..its just. Stop distracting me Onew!!" Minho shouted as he passed out drunk.

Onew slowly got up when he felt that the man is now asleep. He went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat and cry.

You do love him, I know that. Believe me I know.

TBC^^

A:N :Krisho chapter coming up next, hmm which babies next? ^^


	18. D-A-T-E

Kris looks at Minho who has dark circles under his eyes and shakes his head, pitying the man in his situation.

"You know, if a meaningless fuck can't help, maybe you can go back to Taemin. You can't go on like this every single time.." Heechul mutters as he sip on his whiskey.

They have been lucky that they all went back home alive since Minho's been distracted which would have caused them their lives.

"Minho, look at me and tell us the truth,,what the fuck is your problem?" Kris asked as he looks at his friend, he has an idea on what is going on but as long as Minho doesn't say anything then he wouldn't intrude on his business.

Minho cough awkwardly as he mumbles under his breath.

"I'm starting to get annoyed kid, don't try me or I'll put a bullet through your head,, ally or not." Heechul said as he frowned at the man.

"I like Onew.." Minho whispers.

"We know.." Kris replied calmly.

"Then fuck him! So you can return back to your old self!" Heechul insisted while Kris shakes his head knowing there's a catch there somewhere.

"But I still love Taemin." Minho insisted as Heechul looks like he wanted to choke him to death.

"I'm saying you should fuck him not love him,besides you push Taemin away right? You two are not in a relationship anymore so..what's your problem? Your a free man, do whatever you want."

Kris takes the matter into his own hands after seeing his friend's confused face.

"You will not participate in any of our group activities, not until you let all that stress out of your system. Take a chance on this Minho.."

Minho looks at the older man and nooded in agreement.

"As for you Heechul, maybe you should get some alone time with Sungmin too, you're too..fiery."

"More like a hot headed bitch.." Minho said as Heechul threw a pillow towards him.

"I haven't been able to have sex you fuckers..Kyuhyun always almost cry and shouted every time he notice I'm beside his appa." Heechul crosses his arms and pouted.

"See I told you that son of yours is evil..pure evil." Kris said as Minho stood up and excuse himself.

"I'll bet a hundred thousand that he's gonna sex Onew up tonight."

"I'll bet that he's gonna wait for a few days before laying with him."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minho walks slowly towards his room, stopping in front of the door as if hesitating to come inside, he heave a breath and went inside. Swallowing nervously as he saw how Onew leans down to pick some of the clothes that were thrown hapzardly all over the floor, he coughs awkwardly to get the smaller man's attention.

Onew turns towards him in curiosity wondering why the other man is acting so strange. 

"I'll prepare something for you to wear tonight, you better not say anything and just..let me have my way okay? I need this to get my shit back." He mutters as he hovers on the door acting like a deer caught in a headlight.

"What do you mean master?" Onew leans his head sidewats as Minho shuts his eyes, cringing as he heard those words that make his lower part twitch in excitement.

Calm the fuck down Minho...calm down. - Minho

What's up with this jerk? Swallowed a nice pill maybe.. - Onew

"We are going out later..just you and me."  Minho blurted out.

"What like a date?" Onew said sarcastically and dropped his jaw in shock as he saw the taller man nooded, not looking at him and awkwardly walking around the room.

"Shut up..." Onew whispers as he looks at the Minho like he has grown two heads.

"You shut up and just follow what I said.One more thing..you better prepare yourself tonight." Minho said as he barges inside the bathroom leaving the shocked Onew inside the room.

"What the fuck.."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryeowook is making a visit.." Sungmin whispers as Heechul made his way inside their room.

"So? Make a welcome party for your cousin..if you want to." Heechul carefully said as he makes himself comfortable on the bed.

"I dont want him here..but I have to be nice and all that.." Sungmin mutters as Heechul looks at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still like him?" Sungmin pouted as he looks at his lover who's eyes suddenly widens at the random question.

"What? Hey that was a long time ago Minnie..you know that I got over it way back before I hit on you." Heechul exclaimed as he barges on his lover's personal space and hugs him close.

"Damn babe..don't be like this. You're mine, you bear me a child and I only love you.." Heechul whispers to the smaller man's ears as Sungmin smile back at him.

"Only me? How about our Kyu?" Sungmin pouted as Heechul closes his eyes.

"Well yeah I love that spawn of Satan but I will love him more if he stay behave for once..I mean we haven't got sex since..forever!!" Heechul exclaimed as he fumes about the injustice of it.

Sungmin walk out of his lover's embrace and smiled teasingly.

"I know..and Onew just walks in here a while ago saying he'll be happy to baby sit our son tonight so...." Sungmin pushes his husband on the bed and straddle him, sitting on his lap as pretty as he please.

"You just wait patiently here Oppa while I dress up pretty just for you." Sungmin whispers on his lover's ears which turns red faster than a stop light.

"Yeah yeah..put on something pretty babe.. Before I fuck the shit out of you." Heechul pats his lover's plump ass as the smaller man stood up and walks towards the closet to put on something pretty.

Heechul punches on the air as he felt excited and happy, when someone knocked on the door and peek in.

"Boss,.I am here to pick up Kyuhyun.." Onew said as he slowly make his way inside.

"Yeah, he's at the nursery. Take care of him alright and Onew?..thanks." Heechul said with a small smile.

"No problem boss. I'll just enter through this door and walk out on the other side. Have fun." Knew bow down before going away.

Heechul scrunches up a frown when he remember something.. Minho is supposed to do something to Onew tonight....Onew then makes a way to be busy with the baby which will result in a frustrated Minho.

"Tsk..sucks to be you Minho..hahahaha" Heechul laugh as he imagines what will happen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minho dressed up later that night, silently praying that all things will go on smoothly when he heard a cry...no more like a scream.

"What the fuck?" He barges inside his room to see a dressed up Onew looking sexy in his over large sweater and short skirt with thigh high socks holding a screaming Kyuhyun on his lap.

"What's this?" Minho shouted as he points towards the squirming child.

"A baby?.." Onew answers in fake innocence.

"No I mean..what's the meaning of this? We're going out..why the fuck is that baby here?" Minho exclaimed as he looks at the baby in irritation, Kyuhyun scrunching his face back at him.

"Well Sungmin hyung wanted some alone time with Heechul so..I offered my help by babysitting little Kyu here.." Onew explain calmly as he rocks the child back and forth to help him calm down.

"But,,..we're going on a date!" Minho insisted.

Onew looks up at him with shyness in his eyes as he shifted awkwardly on his seat.

"That's the thing, I think having a date with you is a bad idea." Onew said softly as he play with Kyuhyun's fingers.

"Care to tell me why? I remember telling you that you don't have any say on this."

"I,..I am starting to have feelings for you. I know that making me miserable is your goal in life but please..spare my heart. Hurt me physically, humiliate me..I can take that. Just don't play with my emotions..." Onew said as he looks up at the suddenly frozen man.

Minho stare at him for a few minutes before walking towards him, picking up the dozing Kyuhyun and laying the child on the center of the huge bed before turning towards the now cowering Onew.

Shit...what will he do to me. - Onew

"You've been bad baby..how come you only tell me this things now huh? After all the nights I suffered sleeping beside you, Controlling my shitty urge to fuck you senseless?" Minho mutters as he grabs the smaller man by the hair and kiss him full on the lips.

Onew whimpers at the assault but pushes the taller man away from him.

"Stop Minho.." 

"Why should I stop when I want you? You want me too so.." Minho leans down again but Onew scooted away from him.

"Minho..lust is different from love,," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Minho leans forward to touch his wrists..

"I..I don't love you..It's too soon for love..I've been broken..I'm still broken. But you make me feel things..and Kris hyung said I should take chances. I want to take my chance with you." Minho said as he grabs the much smaller man and dump him on his lap.

"And I have no say on this??" Ones said with a blush as he felt how Minho's large hands are now creeping up from his thighs to his private parts.

 

"No..you have to let me make love to you or else..Kris or Heechul hyung will blow my head off." The taller man mutters as he leans down to capture his now lover's lips in a searing kiss.

Onew let's the man kiss him, troubled at his situation. Thinking that he will have his heart broken due to his foolishness, by loving his captor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaarrgghhhh.,.,Yifan..wait. We're in the kitchen.. Oh gods..." Suho moans loudly as Yifan thrusted deep inside his ass.

"Relax babe,..no one will interrupt us here.." Yifan huskily said without breaking his brutal pace.

"Oh..sh...how can you say that Yifan!! The doors is freaking open!!!" Suho shouted as he turns around to glare at his husband which he finds out that is so hard to do with the taller man's dick sliding in and out of his slicky hole.

"Jaebum is in the control room, he will take care of it." Yifan said as he suddenly pulls out of the wet heat, grabbing and lifting his husband up making him lay down on his back.

"Yifan..I..ahhh.." Suho moans as his husband sink balls deep into him.

"I love this thight heat baby..I'm gonna cum deep inside of you..ahhh..fuck.."

Kris's thrust became sloppy, growling in satisfaction when he felt the walls around his dick tightens, signalling Suho's release. He leans down to kiss him on the lips as he releases his seed inside his husband.

"I love you Junmyeon.." Kris whispers which makes the exhausted man smile as he let's his husband cuddle him after their intense love making.

"Why the sudden urge Yifan?" Suho said weakly.

"I have a bad feeling that we'll be interrupted later so I did it now.."

"But here in the kitchen?? Really Yifan?? Jinyoung will kill us.." Suho chuckles as Kris stood up.

"Because of what? Splattered cum all over the counter top."

TBC


	19. The result

I've been feeling weird this past week and I just need to make sure. I don't know if Yifan will be happy once he knows that I might be pregnant again. What's with being busy with their "activities" lately. 

Suho bites his lips at the thoughts swimming inside his head. He doesn't want to burden his husband as much as possible but..if this result to positive then he has to become Yifan's burden again.

Laying a comforting hand on his tummy he look at the small stick that held the most important answer.

"One more minute.." Suho mutters to himself as he taps his feet. When the times is up he slowly leans down to take a peek on the pregnancy test.

"Two line..oh gosh..." Suho whisper as he clutches the stick to his chest. He gasp and turns around when he heard his husband barges inside the bathroom holding a towel.

"Hey babe,,what are you doing?" Kris asked his flushed husband who tries to hide what he is holding but the mob boss is too quick for his own good. Kris grabbed the pregnancy test and look at it.

Smile starting to creep up on his face as he chuckles and grabs the smaller man by the neck, dragging his lithe body closer to him. Suho whines in embarrassment as his husband kiss him.

"I knew I knocked you up, I'm so happy baby." Yifan smile at his husband who let out a relieved breath.

"Why...I thought this might..you know. Complicate things around since there's one more addition to the family." Subo bites his lips as he thought about how the security will be triple tight again. Whatever small freedom he has now will be gone.

"Don't worry about it, I had taken care of everything already babe..you, my princess and our upcoming prince will be safe." Kris walks towards Suho engulfing him in his warm embrace.

"I hope so Yifan,,It wouldn't be good if you blow up another building while I'm in labor." Suho chuckles as he remembers how he gave birth to Xiumin.

"Well I needed a warm and explosive welcome for my first child, that's why I let Mark and Jackson blow up that damn place." As Kris leans down to kiss Suho an insistent knock was heard.

"The fuck.." Kris hisses in annoyance as Suho walks out of the room to see who it was. Kris decided to take a bath and after he finishes he walks out only to stop on his track. He looks at the two babies sleeping on their King size bed while his husband  reads a book, lying beside them.

"What's this?" Kris slowly said.

"Babies."

"Why are they here.."

"Minho dumped them on the bed saying he can't get it up with Kyu looking at them..and Jinyoung said Xiumin has been restless in their room so he return our child here." Suho innocently said as Kris closes his eyes.

"Babe you're too fucking good, those jerks just wanna have some that's why they drop these babies here, this is forced babysitting." Kris complains as he looks for clothes.

"It's okay..We just let them have this one so when it's our turn..." Suho said suggestively while Kris looks on with interest.

"You look freaking hot when act badass..." Kris said as he walks towards his husband who lift up a hand.

"No..Yifan..the kids are here.."

"Remind me to punish Heechul and Minho for this." Kris mutters.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark looks at his boyfriend in shock, he's at the control room filing up for Jaebum who's busy with Jinyoung.

Jackson stands right in front of him holding a positive pregnancy test. Yup..this one says yes. Mark grabs his boyfriend and hugs him tight, tears silently falling as he felt the happiness fill his heart.

"I know babe..I'm happy too..and this time we'll make sure he'll survive. I'll be on my best behavior so far. We will not lose our baby this time love." Jackson whispers as he also cry, remembering their first child, a child not given a chance to live.

"We will..I will take care of you and our baby." Mark said as he pushes himself away only to touch Jackson's face and kiss him with all the love he felt for him.

He will talk to Kris as Jackson needs to rest and be careful on his pregnancy. They can't let another miscarriage happen again. He will pull out his boyfriend from all the activities that might endanger their baby.

But will Kris allow it,,they will be one man short...

Mark turns his head around and saw Onew walks out of the room and into the living room as if waiting for someone, and something click inside his head.

"He can be the replacement." Mark said to himself.

"Hmm? What are you talking about babe?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like this Minho..." Onew pouted as he walks beside the taller man, wearing a casual blouse with skirt and some sandals. The smaller man's hair has been tied into a ponytail, yes that's how long his hari has been with his Master refusing to let him cut it short. Heck the man dragged a hair stylist who only put some bangs and nothing else.

Over all he looks like a real girl which makes him hate his life more.

"Stop bitching around love or I will spank you right here.." Minho said nonchalantly as he grabs the smaller man's hands and walk to their car casually.

"There's a new restaurant I wanted to go to..let's find out of they are good." Minho said as Onew tries to free his hands away from his clutches.

"Stop that love, I'm only holding your hands." Minho patiently said.

"I dont want to get used to this Minho,..I don't want to hold your hands and then when you get tired of me.."

"Hey,,stop thinking negative okay. I like you, I am attracted to you and no one else. That's supposed to be a good start right?" Minho calmly said as Onew shakes his head but nevertheless stop his struggles.

"You're only saying that because you only want to get inside my pants.." Onew mutters.

"Well I do want to get inside..your skirt. Don't get me wrong love I do want to fuck you senseless, I want to pound that ass and cum inside of you..maybe fuck your throat for a few minutes and cum all over your pretty face." Minho said in glee as he watch the smaller man stutter.

"Haisshh..pervert." Onew mutters as he let the man lead him outside.

They ride the van and went of, Onew struggling for some self control as Minho practically licks every exposed skin he has, deeming the act as a perfect way to pass the time. He got confused when the driver leads them to a small family restaurant, sitting beside the !Mafia boss he looks around in curiosity.

"Did you like it?" Minho asked with a smile.

"Yeah..it's comfortable and warm here.." Onew slowly said he turns to look around the room again when he heard a familiar laugh. His heart stopped as he sat frozen on his seat.

That's his mother's laughter, he knew it by heart, he dreams about it. He finally turns his head and saw his mother a few tables away with his younger brothers and sisters. 

"Let us all pray first, why don't you lead Sungjin? Let us thanks the lord for the blessings that he gave us.." Mother said as he smile at her children.

"We should pray for hyung too, wherever he is, we owe so much to him. Mother I promise you that I will study hard and be successful, so that our hyung won't work far away from us, we know how you miss him." Young Won said to his mother.

Onew look at an empty place at their table, there's a plate in there as if they have an invincible companion. He saw how his mother place a piece of food in there and serve some drink.

"I hope you are well son, and I hope you'll be able to dine with us again." 

Knew wipes his tears away, he looks at his master who is looking at him intently.

"You're idea of a date sucks you know..making me cry and all that." 

"I just want you to know that they are safe and happy under my protection,..you don't have to worry about them again."

Onew look down.

"Be my lover, I will treat you better, I will protect your family.. Just stay beside me and don't leave me." Minho said with a hopeful eyes.

"Thank you Minho, and I say yes.."

"What?!! Wait,,did I hear that clearly?" 

"Yes..this is my payment for your effort in making my family have a better life."

Minho lean towards him and brushes his lips towards his.

"You'll never regret it love.."

TBC^^

A/N : BABIES...AND MORE BABIES.. ^^


	20. Ryeowook's Visit Pt.1

Ryeowook smiled widely as he saw his cousin Sungmin wave at him from the entrance of the Mansion, the brood is currently back at Kris's huge property deeming it much safer to stay there due to its high quality defense and security.

He walks out of the car and hugged him.

"Hello Minnie, gosh. It's been so long since we last met..how are you and Heechul hyung doing? Still together?" Ryeowook asked his cousin who smiled mechanically and nooded.

"Yup, still together with our plus one." Sungmin sarcastically said as he nooded to the staff waiting to help with the bags.

"Why are you living with your friend's house Minnie ah...I'm sure Heechul can aford a decent place for you guys. Siwon bought me huge mansion that I like but it's in France soo..." Ryeowook said as they walk inside, he saw Heechul sitting on the sofa having a quiet conversation with Kris and Minho who looks up as they saw the two coming over their way.

"Hey..guys this is my cousin Ryeowook, he's come to visit Kyu.." Sungmin said glumly looking at his boyfriend's face, curious as to how Heechul will greet his former crush and friend.

"Hey Wook, it's good for you to visit our little Kyu..make yourself at home. Sungmin will help you settle in nicely." Heechul greeted his lover's cousin with a warm smile which was returned by the small man.

"Aish..come here hyung and greet me properly..whatever happen to those lewd greetings you used to give me eh?" Ryeowook opens his arms wide as Heechul looks awkwardly at his lover who pouted and looks down so as to not see what will happen.

"Trouble in paradise..." Minho muttered in an evil smirk, whispering to Kris who is silently observing the new face, Jaebum already did a background check on the man deeming him harmless enough to be able to visit his cousin.

Heechul has no other choice but to walk and hug the smaller man back, looking apologetic towards his lover who is avoiding looking at them. 

Sungmin forces himself to breath deeply, his heart hurts at the scene, previous insecurities emerging out of his darkest hiding place. Heechul has been courting his cousin for the longest time, he even fought with Siwon, Ryeowook's current husband for his hand in marriage and his cousin did have fun way back then with his two suitors. He knows that his cousing secretly love the attention and enjoys it tremendulously when his suitors fight for him.

Sungmin fake a cough and turns towards his cousin who is still clinging onto his lover.

"Shall we Wook? You did visit to see your nephew and not my husband right?" Sungmin irritatedly said earning an embarrassed blush from his cousin.

"Sungmin..be nice." Heechul coldly said, not liking how impolite his boyfriend suddenly became. He understand the grudge underneath all of these but he doesn't want to see this petty side of his otherwise kind lover.

'Aishh..come and follow me now Wook." Sungmin sulk as he walks away, Ryeowook looks back at Heechul and then followed his cousin up the stairs.

"Well that is awkward..." Minho teases his hyung who looks like he wanted to commit suicide on the spot. Why did they had to be cousins.

"You'll be awkward too if Taemin came for a visit and he found out that Onew is riding your dick every night..." Heechul hisses back as Minho stutters.

"He's not? We ain fuckin yet!!" Minho complains as both his hyungs look at him in pity.

"You're too old school you fool.."

"What's the deal with those two anyways?" Kris asked as he stretches his long legs.

"Ahm..Ryeowook is..I like Ryeowook before, I mean I did court him for a very long time before I fell in love with Sungmin who is his.."

"Cousin..ahh..you're suck a fuckboy Kim Heechul." Minho teases back.

"Shut up it's not funny, how come they have to be cousins."

\------❤-----❤-----❤-----

"Stop being mean to me Minnie..its not my fault that your husband is crazy for me.." Ryeowook said but as Sungmin looks back with a glare he smiled nervously.

"Was...he was crazy for me. Geez, I can't even had a friendly conversation with you anymore." Ryeowook pouted as they barges inside Heechul and Sungmin's room.

Sungmin turns toward him.

"Sorry Wookie it's just that, I'm scared..." Sungmin whispered back.

"Of what?"

"Nothing.. Come on Wook let's get you acquainted with your nephew." Sungmin fake a smile and led the man towards Kyuhyun's crib.

I'm scared of the thought of him wanting you again...

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Yifan, do you have to do this?" Suho tearfully said as his husband explains his agenda for this year.

"Yes, business with the Yakuza is very important. I need allies, near our country. We're close with the Russian but in time of need they might take time coming over here in Korea." Kris explains as they enjoyed a rare private time in their garden.

"But you will be gone for months..and you know that I'm pregnant!" Suho insisted which makes his husband shakes his head at him.

"Stop being like this babe, you need to toughen up. You're a mafia boss's wife..."

"Husband.. I still have my dick.."

"You need to be strong, as my life is and alwayw will be on the line." Kris calmly explains to his pregnant lover.

"You won't die..you can't die. You need to survive and be with me..always." 

"You can't get rid of me Suho...I will stay by your side even when the time comes that you don't want me anymore."

"What are you talking about? Why would I not want you..I love you." Suho asked before hugging his tall husband who leans down.

Maybe you'll fall out of love when you realizes how fuck up my life is, always at the brink of death.

"You need to come home soon..do your thing as fast as you can."

"Yes..I will. Don't worry too much babe..and stick close to Jaebum and Jinyoung, they will protect you and Xiumin with their lives." Kris seriously said as Suho chuckles nervously.

"Stop being paranoid Kris..We won't be harmed. Okay?" Suho tries to reassure his husband who is looking solemn at him.

You wont be harmed Suho..I will risk my life for you.

"How about a kiss to make me feel better.." Kris smiled dorkily at Suho  who stood on his tip toes to kiss his tall husband when Kris turns the innocent kiss into a total make out session.

"Yifan...we just did it..a while ago." Suho complains with a blush as he felt how his husband trails kisses down his throat.

"I want to make love to you again..I can't get enough of you Junmyeon."

"Hmm..then take me Yifan..make me yours again and again.."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤------❤

Heechul doesn't want to go back to his room mainly because he knew that his former flame is inside the room talking with Sungmin or playing with his child. He takes a deep breath and turns the knob, he curiously peeks inside first before stepping inside noticing how quiet it is.

He turns violently when he heard a cough, Sungmin just went out of the bathroom.

"Damn..Minne ah..you could give me a heart attack, why are you so awfully quiet huh?" Heechul gasp as he held a hand to his chest.

"Why are you so fidgety Kim Heechul..having your ex love taking an effect on you?" Sungmin seriously said as he crosses his arms.

"Sugmnin, I already explained myself to you and I don't want to repeat myself like a broken record like you. I'm over him way before we officially together, I'm not in love with him, I'm not attracted to him anymore, I already moved on gosh..what more do you want me to say?!!" Heechul shouted in frustration as he grabs his hair and banged the cabinet door open to look for something to change on.

"Stop being mean to me.." Sungmin tearfully said clutching his hands, trying hard not to let his tears fall down.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just telling the truth. Stop being so childish Sungmin, it's all in the past and it's not wise to dwell on that anymore. You should check your attitude, you're the one being mean and bitchy to your cousin and me. Let's just..I need a breather." Heechul went to the bathroom to wash up leaving a broken Sungmin inside their room.

I don't want to lose you.

Sungmin walks out, heading nowhere but continued to walk, tears trailing down his cheeks as he lets all the insecurities ran through his mind.

TBC^^

 

 


	21. Ryeowook's Visit Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I made a mistake yesterday by posting the same chapter twice. ^^  
> I edited this chapter already.

Suho paces back and forth, Heechul has been MIA since Kris went to his private jet going to Japan, the responsibility lays on Heechul now and Suho curses the time, making his best friend busy when Sungmin clearly is not okay and on the verge of a breakdown.

Turning to look at his friend who is currently sitting on his bed, playing with Xiumin.

"You need to talk to him when both of you are level headed, emotions tend to mess with straight thinking and both of you hurt each other the last time you talked. Just trust him Sungmin, he sacrificed so much for you and if that ain't an act of a man deeply in love then I don't know what is." Suho explains as he looks at his phone every now and then waiting for Yifan's text that he has finally arrived in Japan.

"I know its just...Seeing my cousin again makes my insecurities resurface again." Sungmin bites his lips as he thought of how fresh and sexy Ryeowook looks while he looks like trash, chubbiness clinging on him making feel like he's the fattest one in the whole mansion.

"Then do something about it. Make yourself look healthy and fit again, buy new clothes and destress yourself, when you feel better you will see how prettier you look than your cousin."

"You're only saying that cause you're my friend." Sungmin smirked at him.

"Maybe, but you should do what I say. That way your husband's eyes won't stray." Suho winks at him, gasping when he received a text from Yifan.

From : HubbyYifan

I got here safe babe, I'll be too busy now so I hope you'll understand, but I keep you updated okay? Stay safe. I love you and our princess.

Suho squealed in delight while Sungmin rolls his eyes at him.

" I can't take any advice from a man in love.. I need to find Onew, he'll make more sense than you."

\------❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"You will come with me.."

Onew look up and search Minho's eyes.

"What?"

"You will come with me to Busan..I have some business to do back home.." Minho casually said as he strip himself of clothes.

Onew stayed silent. Taemin is in Busan, he is living a quiet and peaceful life courtesy of his Master's goodness, *note his sarcasm*.

"Why would I accompany you there when your former lover is staying in that place?" Onew spitefully said. Minho has been respecting his space and they haven't done anything beyond a heated make out session.

"Are you jealous?" Smirked as he turns to look at his lover sitting pretty on his large bed wearing a skirt and a loose blouse. Onew will deny it but Minho knew the smaller man has gotten used to wearing girl clothes.

"I'm not!!" Onew denies it vehemently while sporting an embarrassed blush on his face.

"You don't have to be jealous, I won't come anywhere near him if that makes you uncomfortable." Minho walks towards him shirtless.

"You will come with me and that's final, now come here and give daddy a kiss."

"Minho!!! You pervert!" 

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Sungmin sniffs as he turns away from Minho and Onew's room, everyone is in love and happy and he's just plain miserable.

"Sungmin hyung, aren't you doing anything for today?" Jinyoung asked as he walks closer to the man.

"No, my cousin kidnapped Kyuh, he's taking care of him right now saying he wants to have his own soon." Sungmin mumbles as he realizes how Jinyoung is practically glowing, being with Jaebum really is good for him.

"Want to come with me? I need some new clothes and maybe a haircut.."

"Sure..I need one too because I feel so ugly this days..." Sungmin glumly said as Jinyoung grabs his hands in worry.

"Hyung,,don't worry I will accompany you, let's make ourselves pretty for our boyfriends alright? And I just want to say you can never look ugly, you're naturally beautiful." Jinyoung gushes as he touches Sungmin's flawless skin.

Sungmin smiled as he let himself be led away by the bubbly Jinyoung, hoping that this outing will make him feel a little bit good.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Heechul knocks on Minho's door before opening it wide.

"Ahhhh!!! Shittt!!! My Innocent eyes!!!!!" Heechul shouted as Minho and Onew scrambles away from each other, Minho cursing profoundly at Heechul's untimely entrance.

"Goddamn it Hyung!! Can't you knock??" Minho shouted as he scurries over and put his coat over Onew's trembling frame.

"I did knock asshole,..why don't you lock the door nextime eh? Hey Onew .." Heechul casually said as he makes himself comfortable inside the room.

"So...I'm doing it tonight."

"Congrats then, I guess you already prepared everything.." Minho said with a smile as he pulled the whimpering Onew to sit on his lap.

"Yeah, Mark and Jackson did a perfect job decorating that place, I am really impressed." Heechul said in wonder.

"Jackson said his dream is to own a restaurant, he's a really good cook and Mark is into photography and arts.." Onew mumbles as Heechul looks at him with a smile.

"You're really good at your craft Onew, you'll be a perfect addition to the team." Heechul looks at the man with a confused face.

"Hyung!" Minho said in warning which Heechul acknowledges.

"Anyways.. Minho you know how to play the guitar right? I need your help in serenading my Minnie ah.." Heechul quickly said, changing the topic.

"Sure..beep me up when it's time."

Onew looks at his lover with troubled face.

"What does Heechul means?"

"Don't worry, I wont let you be used by them. You will come with me back to Busan, I'll help you settled in my family house, I will stay with you for the majority of my time, I'll just come back here in Seoul if I am needed." Minho trace a hand over his lover's back as if comforting him.

Onew looks at the man whom he has fallen in love with, he didn't mean to do it, but he did anyways. Thinking of the days when he won't be able to see him makes his heart clench in agony.

"I will do it.."

"No..I don't want you in danger anymore.." Minho argues back but stopped when Onew kiss him.

"I don't want to be thrown away, I don't want to wait for days before I'll be with you...I want to stay here with you." Onew said when he leans back after their kiss.

Minho looks at him in wonder.

"Are you saying that you want to be with me..willingly. Do you like me now." Minho asked.

"Yes..I really like you Minho." Onew mutters as he looks anywhere else. Minho chuckles as he hugs the smller man tight.

"Thank you love,..I will cherish and protect you. I promise."

\-----❤------❤-------❤-----❤

"Fuck you Kris..leaving me all this crappy work when all I wanted to do is to make peace with my Minnie ah.." Heechul complains as he sits on Kris's chair, laptop in front of him having a video call with Kris who ignores his jibes.

"Where is Jaebum?"

"He's on his way here..what's up?"

Kris looks serious as he stares at his friend.

"They are willing for an alliance if I take their heiress as my lover.." Kris blurted out while Heechul splatters Tea all over the laptop, cursing under his breath as he pick the tissues, wiping out the liquids.

"Fuck Kris..you say some shit every single time I am drinking. Shit..Jaebum will kill me.."

Jaebum knocks on the door before going inside, takes one look at his messy laptop and sigh audibly. Going behind Heechul and greeting Kris online he place a folder on the table.

"I have the profile here Yifan.."

"Good job. The Yakuza here surprises me, they knew about Suho, his background and his relation with Minho."

Heechul sat up straight looking tense, Minho is the only one uninformed about his relationship with Suho.

"They have the best hackers and profilers Yifan,.."

"I know, and I decided to inform them the truth, once I get back come."

Heechul looks at them and clears his throat.

"So..you'll bring a lover back home. What about Suho..this will hurt him."

"I'll explain everything to him.." Yifan quietly said with worry in his heart.

"He will never understand no matter how hard you explain.."

"I know,."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Taemin looks at the man who has become his mentor over this last few months. He is know working under Minho's group as a newbie member, he acquired skills due to his determination and strive hard to improve himself.

"Are you listening son? Master Minho will come home this Friday."

"Yes I heard Uncle.."

"Show him how you improve yourself son, and maybe he'll be able to forgive you."

"I will aquire his forgiveness..and his love..once again."

Taemin said in determination.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Suho looks at his baby, talking to his child as if Xiumin understands every single words.

"Baby..I have been feeling weird lately. It feels like there's something wrong but I can't put a finger on it..hmm I just wish that your baba is here with us..I miss him already, hmm? What are you saying? Do you miss him too? I know you do baby..."

Suho can't ignore the uneasy feeling inside his chest, knowing that something is not okay.

TBC^^

A/N : Sorry I made a mistake and posted the same chapter, I edited it now. Heechul's surprise for Sungmin next chapter^^

 


	22. Sungmin said yes

"Lift it a little bit higher babe..yes yes..that's it, and a little bit more..oh gosh look at that abs..I wanna lick that happy trail baby.." Jackson moans out loud when Mark's T-shirt hikes up making his boyfriend laugh while Jaebum looks at them in disgust.

"Get a room guys.." Jaebum complains as Mark came down the ladder.

"Shut up...you know I'm pregnant that's why I have a higher sex drive than nonpregnant humans." Jackson complains.

"You're always sex driven baby,.even when you're not yet pregnant." Mark calmly said as he puts an arm around his lover.

"Jaebum here is just jealous, just wait until you knocked Jinyoung up and I will watch as you suffer this hormonal imbalance and uncontrolled sex drive.."

"Yeah whatever.." Jaebum said as he check his boyfriend's location with his phone.

"They are on their way here, where is Heechul?" 

"In his room with Ryeowook and Kyu,."

"He needs to be here or else this whole thing will be useless."

Meanwhile Heechul is in the room speaking to his former flame who is busy putting Kyuhyun's outfit on.

"I'm very sorry to put you up with this wook.."

"Don't worry about it Chulie,,just make my cousin happy okay?" Ryeowook said as he look fondly at his longtime friend.

"I will, I just hope he'll say yes and not kill me." Heechul chuckles as he fought of his boyfriend's pouting face.

"Remember the days when you did everything to make me happy, you did some ridiculous things to have my attention, you put some effort in every single surprises that you prepared for me..I want you to surpass that with Sungmin."

"Of course I will..I love him."

"Then show him..every single day of your lives."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Sungmin walks with a hop in his steps, he wanted a change in his hair color and now he has an ash blonde hair. He also tried on some new clothes which makes him hip and young but still decent enough.

"I'm happy you went with me Sungmin..its been a long time since you've been out and about."

"I don't have the same privilege as you Jinyoung, since my boyfriend is the mob boss."

"Yeah...here we are. Hyung Mark texted me and said they are all milling in the rooftop deck. Let's go and find out shall we." Jinyoung drags the man with him with an excited squeal.

Sungmin chuckles and let the younger man led him away.

As soon as they step it, inside the rooftop deck everything went dark..

One light..two lights..until the whole area is filled with a soft glow of light. 

Sungmin has no idea on what this is all about and continue holding on to Jinyoung's hands in fear. A projection screen pops out, his picture as a chubby child was shown.

"What the..."

"Oh my goshh.,,hyung, you got baozi cheeks to,..aishh so cute." Jinyoung whispers excitedly.

The video goes on, showing his pictures as he grew up until the days when Heechul, Ryeowook, Siwon and him became friends. He saw the unwanted pictures where Heechul is looking fondly at his cousin while he look longingly at them, but then another picture was shown...there's too many of them. Heechul is pictured looking at him while he's unaware.

A text was shown saying YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHO'S LOOKING FONDLY AT YOU WHENEVER YOU LOOK AWAY.

Sungmin bite his lower lips as he tearfully realizes what all of this are all about.

The steady stream of pictures was shown as he heard someone clear their throat. He looks around the area to find him. He knew that voice everywhere.

"I found a love...for me.

Darling just dive right in, and follow my lead

Well I found a man beautiful and sweet,

I never knew you were someone waiting for me,

Cause we were just kids when we fell in love,

Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time,

But darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own,

and in your eyes you're holding mine.

Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you say you look a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it darling you look perfect tonight...

Heechul dropped the mic while Minho silently curses at him, calling Jaebum out so that he can continue the song. Jaebum shakes his head not wanting to sing in front of their men like Heechul did.

"I'm gonna fucking shot you on the head you dick...come here!" Minho shouted.

Jackson slaps Jaebum on the shoulders making him lean towards him.

"You sing that freaking song out there and you're gonna have the best sex of your life later!!! Believe me hyung...Jinyoung will love it!" Jackson forcefully push the man towards the spotlight as Jaebum sheepishly continues the song.

Heechul walks towards Sungmin who is openly crying now.

"Well...I know I've been a jerk these past few days but I want you to know that I'm sorry for all the pain I caused and I just want to prove to you that you're the only one I love..and that little devil we made." Heechul smiled sheepishly at him.

Sungmin brushes his tears away and sobs quietly. He found out how true the saying is, that the only person who can lift up your feelings is the one who hurts you.

"You're bad Chullie..."

"Yes I am..." Heechul said.

"You've hurt me.."

"Yes I did..."

"But I still love you and I forgive you.." Sungmin said with a smile.

Heechul smirked evilly as he motions for Ryeowook to come forward and hand them their child, Heechul carries the squirming child whose hand is fisted at some toy, well that is what Sungmin thought it is.

"Sungmin, love, Kyuhyun and I have something important to ask you."

Sungmin tilted his head in curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Kyu, hand him the box...now. Aishh.."

That is how Sungmin realize that the thing is not a mere toy, it's a ring box. He puts a hand on his mouth in shock.

"Chullie.."

Ryeowook hurriedly took the child away when Heechul finally grabbed the small box and went on his knees.

"Oh my goshhhh...." Sungmin moans out loud, overwhelmed by emotions.

"Will you marry me love..."

"Yes! Of course yes you stupid jerk!" Sungmin cries when Heechul puts the diamond ring around his finger and as they share a kiss he finally felt at peace and happy with life.

"Finally... No more love quarrel around these place.." Jackson shouts making tha atmosphere light and easy.

The crowd disperse allowing the two some privacy by attacking the food area.

"Thank you..for saying yes...for wanting to stay by my side inspite of my lifestyle." Heechul whisper while Sungmin smiles back at him.

"Why would I miss this chance..imagine marrying my long time crush.."

"Yeah? You did right..ah you're so lucky I like you too Kim Sungmin."

"Hmm I'm still not used to the name.."

"Well you better get used to it..."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Kris looks infront of him,  the yakuza heiress is a beauty with a soft feminine look that will probably appeal to him if he isn't in love with his husband.

"You do know about the arrangement right? I already had a husband and a baby back home in Korea, I will gladly take you as a lover in public but it's a different thing behind the public eye." Kris threaded carefully as he has yet known what will be the girl's attitude about this will be.

"Yes I know, and actually I'm grateful that you're married already it means that you'll be uninterested in what I'll be doing with my life." Aimi said as he smiles towards the man, she is clearly attracted to Kris but kept her distance since the man is emmiting a hands off vibes.

"I will take you with me back to Korea, you will settle at the mansion for sometime before you got your own apartment."

"Kris I will admit that I'm attracted to you but don't worry, I'm much more attracted to my freedom more than I want you, well act as lovers but I will keep my distance as long as you let me do whatever I want. You do know that I don't have my freedom here because we live in a traditional household, but if you take me with you I will have the freedom that I want."  

Kris finally let out a relieved sigh, thanking the heavens that the Yakuza heiress is open minded and seems to be adamant on her freedom.

"A warning though, my husband might not take this news well and be mean towards you, don't take it to heart, just understand that normal people like him, people that isn't born into the mafia world doesn't tolerate polyamorous relationship, they have society rules that are different from ours.."

"Yes I know, who would gladly accept a lover into someone else's home?"

\-----❤-----❤-----❤------❤

Minho said goodbye to Heechul who looks disgruntled by being called from his room.

"Why the sudden rush Minho?"

"Something came up and I have to head back home, I will take Onew with me, I can't leave him here.."

"I understand but you do know that he'll eventually has to be here and be the replacement for Jackson right?" Heechul said tentatively, knowing how Kris's mind works.

"I understand and well eventually return here after my business back home."

"Good and goodluck, I heard someone's working for your group now."

"I know but I already put the past behind me and hoping for a new start."

"Easier said than done when the past keeps on surprising you."

"I'll keep you informed, just be safe and sane, this will be one hell of a month."

Heechul kept quiet as he thought of Kris's incoming problem.

"Yeah...one hell of a month it is.."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Yifan...you're such a dork.." Suho chuckles as he enjoys a quiet night on the phone with his husband, Xiumin being asleep on his crib.

"But you still love me anyways right?" Yifan asked.

"Yes..I love you..so much."

"So much that you'll stay by my side? Always?"

"Always..."

"I love you Junmyeon..."

Suho smiled at the thought that a young, well known, ruthless mafia boss is saying sweet things to him.

"I love you..."

 

TBC^^


	23. The Dragon's Return

Suho paces around in happiness, he talked to his husband and Yifan told him he will come back home today with someone. A business partner was said in their conversation which he ignores since all he wanted was his husband's safe return. He looks at Jinyoung who is waving a hand in front of his face as if he's telling him something when his mind is clearly elsewhere.

"What?"

"I knew it, you're not listening to me hyung...how could you."Jinyoung pouted as he looks at Suho.

"Sorry I'm just distracted by Yifan, he said he'll be here later tonight." Suho blushes at the thought while Jinyoung smiled teasingly at him.

"oooh, you need to catch up with some loving hyung? want me to babysit baby Minnie here?"

"No...Yifan misses our son so I guess he's not gonna let the baby out of his sight for tonight." Suho fondly said as he tickles Xiumin who is happily talking to himself while playing with his sock-clad feet.

"Well, I'm off to the kitchen then, better prepare something for the boss. Bye Hyung see you later." Jinyoung waved at him before walking out of the room.

Suho looks at his son who is surprisingly looking at him too.

"You do miss your baba right? Me too baby...me too."

\------❤------❤------❤------❤

Kris heaves a sigh as he straightens his coat, he is hesitant to inform his husband about his current predicament as he is sure that Suho will never understand how the underground world works.

"What a deep sigh you have there Kris.." Aimi jokes around as she looks at the mansion where Kris and his brood are living.

"This will be a long day Aimi.."

He walks inside his home, seeing Heechul smiling like an idiot and looking pointedly at him and his supposed lover.

"I see you bring home the problem.." Heechul loudly greeted him.

Kris glared at the man as he forgets that Heechul is Suho's best friend before he is his brother.

"Shut up, where's the wife." Kris testily said.

"Up in your room. Hi! I'm Kim Heechul." Heechul greeted the woman in her native language.

"I can speak Korean, and my name is Aimi. A pleasure to meet the Seoul Familia's boss." She extended a hand which Heechul never takes shaking his head at her.

"I can't touch anyone except my fiance..sorry. I need to make sure that he won't be upset with me anymore." 

"Oh?? And I thought you're just naturally rude." She exclaimed while Heechul laughs at her.

"You have some guts woman.I like that. Let one of our men guide you to your temporary room. See you later when we have dinner alright? Who's this?" Heechul pointed at her two bodyguards.

"Two of our men accompanied me here as my father instructed."

Heechul lifted an eyebrow at that statement, he really doesn't trust anyone so better have Jaebum check on these two.

"Well, there is a vacant room next to your they can use that but..." Heechul glared sharply at the two, who nervously looks at the mafia boss.

"There's only one bed..so you two will share. And Jinyoung oversees the washing of the bed sheets... If he sees even a spec of cum on those fucking expensive sheets.We'll blow your heads off." Heechul seriously said as he never wanted to experience Jinyoung's wrath when it comes to the housekeeping, the Mafia bosses have been humiliated by that small man by watching and making sure that the three of them personally wash and clean their underwears.

The two bodyguards nod their head in agreement.

"Geez..who is that Jinyoung." Aimi cheerfully asked while Heechul turns.

"You'll see. You two.Jiro and June, take them to their assigned rooms."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Kris walks inside his room, looking straight at the baby crib where he saw a quiet but nevertheless awake baby.

"How my Minnie ah..what a behave angel you are. Where is your mama?" Kris talks to the baby who looks at him for a few minutes before cooing at him.

Kris turns to look at the bathroom door which was left open.

Suho walks back inside the room with only his bathrobe on, shouting in shock as he saw his husband standing inside the room.

"Yifan!" Suho launches himself on his husband who chuckles at his cuteness.

"Hey, babe..miss me?"

"I do.I am...God.., I miss you so much." Suho said overcome with emotions as he showers kisses all over his husband's handsome face.

"I'm glad that you missed me. How are our babies hmm? Have you been eating healthy these days?" Kris touches his baby bump which is getting bigger and bigger as time fly by.

"They're awfully active inside my tummy and I actually gained so much weight I'm starting to hate the changes." Suho pouts as Kris went to sit on the bed with Suho on his lap.

"It's good that they are active, it means they are healthy and happy inside of you. About your weight, it's nothing to worry about, you're still the most gorgeous person for me." Kris mutters as he kisses his husband on the lips.

Suho moans loudly, happy that he can finally kiss his lover again.

Kris breaks up the heated kiss after a while.

"Babe..I have something to tell you.." Kris hesitated.

"Is it a bad news or...what."

"I came back home with someone.."

"Oh, okay." Suho tentatively said while still curious as to what his lover wanted to say.

"Her name is Aimi.."

Suho looks quietly at his husband.

"She is the Yakuza heiress who is given to me by their boss and her father."

Suho looks incredulously at his husband who sighed and prays for his life at that moment.

"She is here as my lover..but.."

"WHAT THE FUCK??!! WU YIFAN????" Suho shouted which startles little Xiumin who cried loudly.

Suho makes no move to comfort his son due to his anger, Kris felt his upcoming headache on and calls for Jinyoung to take care of his son.

"Babe., relax.."

"Relax??? I can't relax you shit! You bring home a woman, says she is your lover and you're telling me to relax???" Suho shouted again as he pulls out some clothes which were dumped on the bed before he took a shower.

"But she's not gonna be my real lover babe..we're just here for the mutual benefit that this arrangement will bring us." Kris quickly said as he tries to hush up his son by picking him up.

"Mutual benefit? I'll give you mutual benefit you dick!!" Suho went to the closet put all of Kris's clothes off the rack and hangers, put them in a bag opens the door and dump his clothes outside.

"Hey hey,, babe..I'm trying to explain things here please, listen to me." Kris tries to calm his lover when Jinyoung makes an appearance.

"Hey," Jinyoung said with an awkward smile as he walks towards Kris to get Xiumin who has quiet down by that time.

"I'll take Minnie out of here okay, please kill each other in a proper way, I hate cleaning blood stains on the carpet hyungs..." Jinyoung mumbles with a pout as he exited the scene.

"Aish...this kid." Kris turns towards his silent husband who has his arms crossed and looking stonily back at him.

"Aimi and I have an agreement babe..we'll be lovers in name only. We will go to functions and parties for appearance but that's just it, she wants freedom from her family that's why she agreed on this arrangement." 

"It still hurts Yifan..." Suho mutters as he fights his tears from falling.

"I know babe, and I'm sorry but..."

"I still need time to process everything on my mind so please leave so I can cry in peace."

Yifan sighed, deeply troubled that he hurt his husband this much. He walks towards the smaller man and kisses his unresponsive lips.

"I'm sorry babe, just always remember that you're the only one I love. Please try to understand my situation." Kris walks out of the room to give his husband some space and time to collect himself.

Suho sat on the bed and cried out his frustration, he's pregnant and emotional and he misses his lover so much only to be told of this news first thing after he arrived. He really wants to adjust to his lover's way of living but he can't always agree on how things work out at the mafia life.

A girl was given to be a mere lover? Like a gift? A human will do that to another? As to what? As a sign of treaty and brotherhood between two groups? What a twisted act.

He wishes he could ignore what he saw as wrong but he can't.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Fuck you..."

"Shut up Heechul, can't you lay off of me for a sec? I'm also suffering here.." Kris complains as he drinks a bottle of whiskey.

"Yeah, from blue balls. Sungmin is with Suho now and he has stopped crying because of you."

"I just...you know I need to do this right?"

"No, you can just back away from that agreement, we can take them on any time."

Kris looks serious as he lights a cigarette, a hobby he always did whenever he's in a stressful situation.

"I can't, it's better to have many allies than to accumulate enemies. They knew about Suho, they might do something to him if I didn't act accordingly."

Heechul looks at him pointedly as he walks and put a hand on Kris's shoulder.

"When he calms down enough talk to him, Suho has always been a sensible man and he loves you."

"I hope he still loves me after all the shit he has been through when he's with me."

"Have faith brother..have faith.."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"I don't want to Sungmin!" Suho shouted as the smaller yet stronger man dragged him towards the "other woman's" room, yeah he has the right to be petty.

"This is the only way for you to feel better.."

"I don't want to see her or meet her!"

"You will..." Sungmin knocks loudly on the door of Aimi's room.

The woman opens the door and looks at the two of them in curiosity.

"Yes, what can help you with?"

"Do you like Kris? Answer us truthfully" Sungmin fiercely said with a determined face while Suho tries to shut him up.

Aimi smiled awkwardly at them before shaking her head.

"No,, plus he said he is married and has no interest with me whatsoever. I guess you're Suho?" Aimi asked Sungmin who shake his head and pointed at the sulking man behind him.

"No, I'm Sungmin and Heechul is my baby daddy so clear off on that one."

"Ohh you're the rude one's fiancee.."

"That's right..."

"Ahmm Suho, I'm sorry for all these but your husband is the only way for me to escape my fate back home. Sorry for all the pain this must cause you."

Suho looks at the girl, she looks so young and he felt pity for a girl like her wanting to escape some gruesome things back in Japan, her family gave her away and as much as he wants to continue hating on her, he can't.

"That's alright... I..I will try to understand."

"Thank you. "

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

The phone rang which Kris happily ignores. Heechul puts the call on speaker.

"hey.."

"This is Jackson, replacing Jaebum's slot because he's hacking into some system. I just want to inform you guys that there's a catfight on corridor 12!!! Kindly check it out lazy pigs!" Jackson shouted to the speaker.

"We don't have cats here Wang.." Kris said.

"Danm,..and we really work for you Yifan? I repeat there's a catfight on corridor 12, Sungmin and Suho versus that annoying girl that our dumb leader brought with him. KINDLY CHECK YOUR BABY MOMMA'S OUT NOW BEFORE I KILL THE ELECTRICITY CONNECTION ON KRIS'S OFFICE. ARE WE CLEAR??? ohh..thanks for the dumplings babe..love yah." Jackson seems to be distracted when Heechul stood up.

"This fucking pregnant man is testing my patient.." Heeechul grumbles as the two mafia boss walk out of the room.

They walk briskly towards the Japanese heiress's room but quickly saw their partner exiting her room.

"What happened.." Kris asks the two.

"Yifan, we need to talk..."

 

TBC^^

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Torn

Kris looks at his husband, clearly nervous about what the smaller man will say. Will he leave him after all this shit, Kris has a neutral expression on his face, a practice he always did due to his status as the Chinese Triad Boss but he's starting to feel wrecked inside, what if Suho says that he's done with him, that he doesn't want to be with him anymore, what will he do.

"Ehem,.." Suho clears his throat and looks awkwardly towards the taller man.

"Yifan..why did you go on with this. Tell me what you think so that I might understand. Because no matter how I tried I really cant understand the point of her being here. I mean don't get me wrong she seems nice and all but to have her as a lover even in name only..how can you do this. How can you shame me like this."

Kris closes his eyes and sigh.

"Junmyeon I do love you, but I am  a mafia boss. I am a boss even before I met you and to change ways just for you will bring far greater shame to me. I need to act..no I need to be strong so that I can protect you.This is how things are in the underground scene, a person can be a gift and can be seen as a tie between two groups. I can't not accept her for refusing means starting a war. I really hoped that you did some research about this."

"Yifan..stop being selfish and think about me too. You said you love me but you are hurting me!!" Suho said as tears fell down his face.

"Suho, I wanted to say this to you in a nice way and cuddle you and say sorry just to make everything all right but all this whining is starting to irritate me. Grow up..I need you to toughen up I need you to be strong because being strong is the only way to be with me..that is the only way for you so stay by my side and if you can't then we're going nowhere. I can only do so much babe..I got my hands full with the business and of making sure you and our kids are safe. Think about it.." Yifan coldly said as he walks out of their bedroom slamming the door shut not knowing how he badly broke his husband's heart.

"But I can't. I just want to build a home with you and Minnie and our babies. I don't want this..."

Suho falls down on his knees, crying his heart out as he felt all the pain this world could bring.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Getting drunk won't solve your problem, Kris.." Heechul said as he accompanied his friend at the Mansion's bar.

"Yeah, but it'll help numb my feelings.I hate being weak."

"But being in love makes us weak and you just have to accept it." Heechul delicately said as he drinks his whiskey.

"I cant afford to be weak, there are lives at stake here and the triad comes first. This is who I am why cant he just accepts that..." Kris said gripping the glass none too gently as Heechul just looks on.

"You need to let off the steam...how about we go there..you know."

Kris lifted an eyebrow and consider the suggestion, it has been a long time since he went there.

"Come on..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungmin barges inside the room, looking around until he finds Suho sitting on the floor and silently crying.

"Oh shit...Junmyeon. Stop it already. You're gonna hurt yourself more by crying nonstop baby. Come here..." Sungmin lifted him up by the shoulders and make him sit on the bed, offering a handkerchief which the man ignores.

"I know it hurts baby but you need to calm down. I don't want you to destroy yourself, you have Xiumin to take care of and think of those two angels in this tummy right?" Sungmin tries so hard to console the man and patiently waits for him to calm down.

"Kris is a dick..."

"Yes, he is..he broke my heart Sungmin.I don't want to hate him..but I'm hurt." Suho said as he tries to calm himself. 

"He is a mafia boss Suho..."

"I know..it's just. Is it bad for me to want to have a simple life for us?" Suho looks at his friend who is smiling at him.

"That's a fine dream you have there Suho. I said it's a dream because it's impossible to become real. Everyone in Kris's family has been in the triad, he is basically the triad royalty and for you to think that such a man will give it all up and do what you wish....baby Kris will die if he turns his back towards the triad. You do know that right?" Sungmin quietly asked as Suho bitterly smiled.

"But Heechul did it once right,..he did it for you."

"Yes, he did and look where we are now. Once a mafia man always a mafia man, you can't just quit that life and say so long suckers. This life will haunt us forever and there's nothing for us to do but to be flexible, accept the changes and try our hardest to survive."

Suho bows down his head as he processes what his friend said.

"But I don't want this life.I don't want my kids to grow up with blood in their hands and with lovers being given as mere possesions. I want out.." Suho tearfully said.

"Even if leaving Kris behind.."

"Yes...for my children's sake."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kris punches his sparring partner who spews out blood as he knocks him up with an upper cut. Shouts and bets are being thrown on both sides as the match ended. Leaving the stage as the victor makes him smile, it has been a long time since he fought here at the underground boxing match and the adrenaline rush was very much welcome. 

He relishes the physical pain instead of the emotional one caused by his husband.

Heechul cheerfully clapped a hand on his back as he went backstage to change.

"You better get yourself ready cause Sungmin just called me and said that Suho wanted out..."

Kris stopped walking and freeze as he heard those words.

"Go on and change, I'll be right here to guard the door. Come on..the sooner you both get this over with the better. You knew one of this day he will call it quits right. Sorry man..my best friend has been very understanding with all our shits but this time he snapped."

Kris swallows as he bitterly smiled at Heechul.

"I really thought that he will never give up you know. I thought our love was enough for him to stay."

"As the song said sometimes love ain't enough. I will wait for you." Heechul gently nudges him towards the room and heave a deep breath. Suho is his best friend but he also understand Kris, they have the same fate and he pities the man. Sungmin has many imperfections but the smaller man loves him enough to stay by his side.

Kris walks inside the room and sits on the chair, bowing his head as he lets the privacy of the room embrace his breaking heart. For the first time since his grand mother's death, he lets himself cry.

 

TBC^^


	25. Parting of the ways

"Where will you stay?"

"I'll go back to my apartment, the one I shared with Heechul."

Kris looks at his husband with tired eyes.

"You know that I can't just let you go that easily right? I will put my man on the area to better secure your safety. Jinyoung will also be with you to care for Xiumin, after Jackson gives birth and after his recovery it will be his main duty to keep you safe and alive." he mumbles as he continues to drown himself in alcohol.

Suho looks at his husband with sadness in his eyes, he knows that both of them are in pain.

"I am sorry Yifan..." Suho whispers.

"I am sorry too Suho, for falling in love with you. If I could turn back the time and saw you at the club,this time I will not pursue you. So you can have that simple and normal life that you always wanted. I am sorry." Kris seriously said. Drinking his glass of whiskey in one gulp and standing up quickly.

"I still have something to do so don't wait up for me okay. Sleep tight, don't stress yourself up, for our twins. Tomorrow you'll be free to go." Kris turns, ready to go out of the stiffling room wanting to breath, wanting to vent out his anger, wanting to cry out into the night.

He stopped when he felt him, bumping into his back. Wrapping both arms around his waist as best as he could with his huge bump.

"Yifan..don't do this please..." Suho started cryiing, knowing how his husband is closing the connection he had with him.

"This is for your own good Suho..this will make your transition better. I'll be out of your life as soon as I can." Kris said, feeling numb from the pain.

"Yifan, I do love you. I will always love you, this is for me and our kids. Try to understand my side too.."

"Sometimes, we can't understand everything even if we want too babe..just like how you wanted to understand how my world goes..but you cant. But I'm trying babe..I really am." Kris grabs his husband's hands and nudges him away.

"Remember that this is what you want and I am doing this for you."

Kris walks out of the room before he has the urge to kiss hishusband senseless, he wanted to stop him from crying and tell him that no matter how far their distance is he will always be with them.

Suho sits all alone and buried his face in his hands. Crying at the way they had to end things. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Call me when you got there, Kris already renovated that unit, making the contractors do overtime. You'll gonna love it there, Jinyoung is coming now he is just saying goodbye to Jaebum, you know how that two goes, that freaking Im Jaebum is so emotional you'll never notice he tops in the relationship. He is so whipped." Sungmin chuckles as he assist his friend with his bags, their stuff has already been moved towards the apartment.

Suho nods and looks around, hoping to see Kris for the last time.

"If you're looking for your husband he's not here." Sungmin smiled at him in sadness.

"Where did he go?" 

"Got totally wasted on some bar...he didn't cheat...don't panic. He's just dead drunk." Sungmin explains as Suho sucks in a huge breath, putting a hand on his large tummy, suddenly worrying about his husband.

"Will he be okay?"

"Are you seriously asking about that? Of course he will not be okay with you leaving him but he will live and he will survive, he will just have to deal with the pain. Mafia men are prone to pain and torture Junmyeon...what they are not used to are pain caused by loving someone. Because love doesn't exist in their vocabulary...in their world they don't need weakness."

Suho bites his lips as he cries in front of his friend.

"I love him Minnie...I do..it's just that..."

"We know Suho,..and Kris does too. But you need to move on,,,and pray that time will heal everything."

When Suho settled in the car with Jinyoung and another maid who is assigned to their needs, he looks at the younger man beside him.

"I am sorry Jinyoung, for getting you into my mess. Now you are separated from your Jaebum ah.."

"Oh dont worry about that hyung I am actually excited for our time apart, they said distance makes the heart grow fonder, or something along those lines. I hope he'll miss me so much and and put a ring on my finger next time I saw him. Plus it's not like we can't communicate, technology is everywhere hyung."

Suho smiles at the younger man and looks out of the car window.

Will he contact me...or will he forget about me.

They arrived on the apartment fairly quick and Jinyoung squealed around as he looks everywhere.

"Wow, gege did a number on this flat. This looks great...." the younger man exclaims, thinking that their leader has such fine taste in decoration.

Suho went straight towards the huge nursery room and stood still, holding the door knob with trembling hands. Looking straight in the wall is their recent family picture, with him sitting down holding a laughing Xiumin, his large bump visible towards his maternity dress and Kris standing behind them with his protective arms around his family.

Sobs are heard and Jinyoung immediately went up to him holding an awake and curious Xiumin.

"Hyung, why are you crying...oh...that's a nice picture hyung." Jinyoung patted the pregnant man's back and offered a hug.

"He really loves you hyung...he really do."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He arrived safe and sound..."

"....................."

"I heard he cried when he saw the family picture..."

"....................."

"I hate you....." Heechul murmurs as he ate dinner with Kris and the gang. Irritated that he got no response whatsoever from the taller man.

"I hate myself too Heechul..I really do." Kris finally replied as he got up and leave the room not finishing his food, going straight back up to his room.

"You fucking loudmouth bitch.." Jackson hisses as he threw some french fries towards Heechul making the other men around the table eat extra fast just in case a fight broke out from the table.

Heechul hisses as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath praying for patience.

"Don't ever do that again...Mark control your baby mama..." Heechul growls as Jackson puts his tounge out at him.

"Babe...you don't have to do that to Kris he is suffering..." Sungmin frowns at his husband who shrugs as if he doesn't care.

"Hey! Kris is not the smartest leader but we respect and love him alright? Don't disrespect him infront of us, else he looses face..again." Mark mutters as Heechul nods and apologized/

"I just don't like what the fuck is happening and everything is not alright. I want to kill someone." Heechul slams his fist on the table.

"Wanna join us later on Traitor Hunting day?" Jaebum dangerously asked as he also wanted to vent out his frustrations.

"Count me in, and I'll take Wu Fucking Yifan with me.."

 

TBC^^


	26. Collide (2minew)

Minho looks at the new mob recruit for the year, he just got back home to deal with the business in his territory before going back to Seoul. He has taken Onew with him who is now wearing men's clothes which are designed to look more feminine, the two of them has fought over the matter of clothes.

He forces the smaller man to wear female clothes as a punishment for what he did to him and his former lover Taemin, but things have changed between them as he started to like the smaller man's don't piss me off attitude. 

Now Onew had the upper hand as he wins at their shouting match over the clothes. He gets to wear what he wants as long as it looks a little bit feminine than what Minho will be wearing.

"I see Uncle Jun made a good pick today, I heard that all of you has passed the training and is now being welcomed to the clan. It is a tradition that the head of our clan will personally welcome you all as a sign of brotherhood, and now here I am (Kim Minho, leader of the White Tiger Clan. Welcoming you to our family, where the only way out is by blood. We will live together and we will die together."

"WE WILL LIVE TOGETHER AND DIE TOGETHER" the men shouted back as Minho smirks, looking at his right side where Onew quietly sat, awkwardly trying to hide from the men who is openly gawking at him.

A man with a sparrow tattoo on the left side of his face stood up.

"All of the new members line up, the boss will give you your own gun."

The men line up as Minho started to give out the guns, greeting them one by one. He stopped mid-act when he saw the next member on the line.

"Taemin..." he whispers as the younger man walks towards him reaching out a hand for his gun.

"What are you doing here?" Minho asked.

"I am a new recruit boss, now can I have my gun." 

Minho clenches his fist and shouted.

"Who the fuck lets him join in the clan.."

All men stay silent, no one wants to stand against the leader's wrath.

"I did Minho.." an elderly voice said into the quietness.

Minho looks at his Uncle, shocked at what the older man did.

"Why did you let him enter? You know the story behind us and yet you allowed him in..what were you thinking?" Minho tries really hard to control his emotions.

"I've never seen a more passionate man Minho, and he wanted to repay his debts or more specifically to correct his mistake," Jun explains while Minho closes his eyes, not wanting to see his former lover right in front of him.

He stood up and grabs Onew's hands, drags him out of the room so that he could escape the stifling heat inside.

Walking briskly his mind feels like it' going to blow up, he can't believe that he will see him again like that..he just appears right in front of him.

"Wait...Minho..slow down please.." Onew gasp, holding his chest as the taller man has literally dragged him away from that place.

"Oh...I'm sorry baby. I always forgot how short your legs are but here we are..go." Minho nudges the younger man inside their room.

Onew grumpily sat on the bed as he silently observes the other man. Minho has been fidgeting, walking back and forth, clearly deep in thought.

"He's here.." Onew quietly said as he grabs a pillow and hugs it.

"I know..he shouldn't be here.."

"Why? Your Uncle said he's got some skills, he can benefit your group."

"Being in the mafia is a dangerous life, he is..Taemin is innocent and is easy to manipulate, you do know that already Onew..he will be a liablity."

"So..that's the real reason..you're concerned for his safety, you don't want him in danger, you wanted him to have a comfortable life while you dally.." Onew. carefully said as Minho glares hard at him, stopping his next words.

"You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you because you're just gonna twist my words. Your mind will think that my every move will be hindered by Taemin. Stop it Onew, your emotions are showing." Minho spat out as Onew sputtered.

"What emotions are you saying Minho...I was not.."

"Yes, you are.."

"No, I'm not.." Onew insisted, pouting and being red in the face with embarrassment. Being this emotional has been new to him,

"Yes you are getting jealous by the mere sight of him and I don't like it. You have nothing to worry about.." Minho appeased his lover who look elsewhere and mutters under his breath.

"For now,," 

Minho rolls his eyes and smirked at him.

"Seems like I have to prove myself to you huh? You wait tonight alright."

Onew hesitantly nods his head. He never wanted to be like this but deep inside he is scared, scared that what he and Minho have will vanish into thin air once Taemin walks his way back into the man's life as pretty as he, please. He never loved someone before and it scares him. Being fragile scares the shit out of him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minho and Onew take a rest while the staff at the White Tiger clan organize the things that will be needed at that nights annual family dinner. Taemin has been working his ass off but was told off by Minho's Uncle.

"There's no need to work extra hard Taemin, he won't see your effort anyway as he is busy dallying with his new companion." 

Taemin bites his lips and schooled his face into a neutral one, he can't let them see how vulnerable he is, how hurt he is when he saw Onew with his ex-lover, the pain he felt when he recognizes those slght smirks and knowing gazes that the head mob is throwing the smaller man. How life has turned the other way around..how dare that traitor steal his man away and steal his place.

"I just don't want to slack off Uncle, I've been feeling weird since Minho came back.."

"I see your pain young one, it shows right there in your eyes.."

"How can I hide it, Uncle? How can I pretend that I'm okay."

"Acknowledge the hate in your heart, be angry. You will be strong with hate, you will be weakened with sadness.."

Taemin closes his eyes and knew that what the older man said was true, he needs to be strong if he wanted Minho back in his arms, he needs to be strong to take back what was stolen from him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minho looks at the table with pride, the hall was filled with the staff catering to the mafia member's need, food was excellent and it was a delicious feast.

"The annual dinner was organized well, the new members are doing well but later on tonight after midnight you will be assigned to the jobs that will test your skills and perseverance. One tiny mistake and you're dead, your goal is to stay alive within the week. When you return here safe and sound you will be marked by the clan's tattoo and will be considered as blood kin." Minho looks around the new members including Taemin.

"Now dig in and eat to your heart's content, who knows if this is your last annual family dinner.." Minho chuckles darkly staring hard at Taemin who bows his head.

Onew saw the action and felt for the younger man, He sat beside Minho on his right side, therefore, it's easy to touch the man underneath the table, grabbing the taller man's thigh, Minho looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"Please, don't be so rude..not in front of others.." Onew whispers as he leans towards Minho who chuckles at his lover.

"What's so funny boss?"

"Nothing, it's just that my lover has the audacity to tell me to behave.." Minho merrily said as he looks fondly at the embarrassed Onew who wanted the ground beneath his feet to swallow him whole.

Taemin winces in hurt as he heard those words, his body felt cold all of as sudden as if a bucket of ice was thrown all over him.

"Oh...is he the new one boss.."

"No.." Minho said as Taemin aburptly looks back at Minho. 

"What do you mean, I thought he's another one of your lovers.."

"He's not just a lover, he will be the new Donna of this clan.."

Gasp was heard all around the table as Onew worriedly looks at his lover.

Why this fucker isn't even thinking, by acknowledging me as the future Donna, my life will be on the line. Ugh..fuck you Minho."

Taemin stood up and excuse himself, not even bothering looking back as a fresh set of tears fell down his face, he ran out of the hall into the night, How it hurts..how it really hurts.

 

TBC^^


End file.
